Dream Drop Distance: Sabrina's Story
by Nan the Keyblade Master
Summary: Sora, Sabrina and Riku's Mark of Mastery examination has begun...but who's this young fella that keeps following the three of them? Surely, he can't be THAT bad, right?
1. The Test Begins

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey! Is this how you wanted it?" Braig asked as Even and Ienzo were fading away. "Xehanort! You wanna fill me in?

Suddenly, Xehanort summoned his Keyblade. "I am..."

"Hey! Do you remember now, or...wait...did you never lose your memory?"

Suddenly, Xehanort impaled Braig. "That's not my name. I'm not...Xehanort..." Braig looked at him in shock before falling to the ground, his heart flying off. "My name...is Ansem."

_Meanwhile..._

"But, how far can a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Sabrina shrugged.

"If we have to, we'll think of something else." Riku said.

_A little while later..._

"Uh, Riku...a storm's coming." Sabrina pointed out as they were on the raft and in the middle of the ocean.

"I know. The waves are getting steep." Riku looked at Sora. "Furl the sail."

"Right." Sora nodded, but then suddenly a freak wind came out of nowhere and knocked the three away while the sail was blown off the raft, and taking Riku with it.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"RIKU!" Sabrina and Sora yelled.

Riku was hanging on the broken sail. "I'm fine..." He said and then something was appearing in the whirlpool in front of them. "What's that?" He wondered...and then Medusa came out of the whirlpool, laughing.

"Oh, he was right. Those wretched fools are here!" Medusa exclaimed. "Well, it's about time we settled the score!"

"Medusa?!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Of all the gods, I was kinda expecting Poseidon."

"Never mind that Kid Icarus stuff...is this the test?" Sora wondered.

"Come on! You can work it out later!" Riku told them.

"Alright!" Sabrina exclaimed, summoning her Keyblade along with Sora.

"Sorry, but I won't fall for THAT trick!" Medusa smirked.

**Boss Battle 2 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Sora and Sabrina both used Fire on Medusa while dodge rolling out of the way from Medusa's attacks. "TAKE THIS!" Sabrina exclaimed, using Strike Raid right at Medusa's head, then slashing her.

"Agh...this would be a LOT easier with Latias and Kyurem..." Sora muttered. "Heck, even Mew." He said, blocking Medusa's homing shots.

"Well, we can't have outside help sadly..." Sabrina sighed and then Sora slashed Medusa quite a few times.

"Let's see how you like this!" Medusa exclaimed, slashing down with her staff, as they tried to dodge, but since they're on a broken raft...it was a little awkward.

"Forget all we know about the Keyblade, huh?" Sabrina asked. So much for Curaga. She thought as she pulled out a potion and drank it, and then Riku soon joined them.

"Sorry I'm late." Riku said, using Fire and then Strike Raid at Medusa.

"Oh no, you're not late at all." Sabrina told him, then blocking Medusa's homing shots and then used Fire right at Medusa.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled, but no Ragnarock came out. "Oh..."

"I knew he'd forget." Riku rolled his eyes and then used Fire at Medusa, and then Sabrina finished off Medusa with a Strike Raid.

Medusa looked at them before disappearing. "And good riddance." Sabrina said, but then suddenly they were sucked into the whirlpool and were in the water, slowly sinking.

A robed figure stood above them, looking down at them as Sora, Sabrina and Riku opened their eyes and then a Keyhole appeared in front of them, as they all fired a beam of light at the Keyhole, and they disappeared.

"This world has been connected."

_Flashback_

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others." Yen Sid began. "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question. What is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the Keyblade War."

Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kirito, Asuna, Latias and Mew were next to Yen Sid as Latias was hanging on to Kyurem's Pokeball. "What if the challenges of our past were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all?" Yen Sid continued. "Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light...Keyblade Weilders like yourselves."

"And mark my words...he will trouble us yet again." He still continued. "We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora, Sabrina and Riku, are to be tested of a true Keyblade Master. No doubt you fancy yourselves masters already, but it takes years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. The three of you are self-taught Keyblade weilders...an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean slate."

"Huh?!" Everyone but Riku exclaimed in shock.

"But, that's a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Sabrina, the king and Riku...we can take on anything!" Sora exclaimed. "Right, you guys?"

"I don't know..." Riku muttered as he summoned his Way to the Dawn Keyblade. "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold. Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested."

"Riku..." Sora looked at him and then looked at his sister. "How about you?"

"I know I'm very awesome with the Keyblade...and I have a lot of them, but...I still think a test would help me prove myself that I should become a Keyblade Master." Sabrina told him, summoning Master Oathkeeper. "Question, I can use all of my Keyblades for this, right?"

"You may if you like." Yen Sid replied.

"Alright." Sabrina put away her Keyblade.

Sora mentally shrugged and turned to Yen Sid. "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch...me, Sabrina and Riku will pass with flying colors!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, which made Donald and Mickey look at each other with worried looks, Asuna sighing to herself and Latias rolling her eyes at Sora's enthusiasm.

_Don't get cocky..._ Sabrina thought.

"Very well, then. Sora, Sabrin and Riku...let your examination begin." Yen Sid told them.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Hey hey! Here's the start of DDD! **

**When I got to the fight where it was originally Ursula, I struggled on who to replace her. "Medusa? Kyogre? Rayquaza? Some other person, god or Pokemon?" That's what I was struggling with until finally, I was like "Eh, screw it...i'll go with Medusa."**

**Ya know, a part of me wants to do Sora and Riku scenes in the sleeping worlds too.**


	2. Dream Eaters

**To Guest: Alright, i'll do just that!**

Sora woke up, seeing that he was on a balcony. "Huh? This is...Traverse Town." He said and then looked down. "Hey, what's with my clothes? Must be more of Master Yen Sid's magic." He said. "...Wait a minute, what happened to Sabrina and Riku?" He wondered and jumped up to get a better look. "RIKU! SABRINA! HELLOOOOOOO! RIKU! SABRINA!"

"Shut it."

"Huh?"

"Talk about noise." A body lowered itself, surprising Sora and making him fall and he faceplanted.

**Twister (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"Sora, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but, uh...how do you know that?"

The boy checked Sora's hand. "Looks like you're not a Player."

"A Player?"

"C'mon, keep up. In the Game." He showed the palm of his hand, showing a timer. "Players get marked with a time limit. And this Game, I can't afford to lose. I need to find my Game partner. "

"Okay..." Sora put his hands over his head. "I don't know about any 'Game,' but can I help?"

"What? Time out. Do you trust every total stranger you meet? Look...sorry, you're no good. You're not a Player. And my pact's with someone else."

"Okay, so we can't be partners. Why don't I just help you out as your friend?"

"Now we're friends? It's not that easy."

"Not saying it is, but...you could make it easier."

"Yeah, sounds great...whatever." He walked away.

"Cool. Lead the way." Sora requested, then watching the boy doing fancy Flowmotion as he was running off. "...Whoa...cool." He said as he tried the same thing...though he kept accidentally faceplanting into walls.

_One looooong trip to the second district later..._

"Hey, I didn't catch your name." Sora said as he caught up with him...and then Nightmare Dream Eaters surrounded the both of them.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Dream Eaters!" He exclaimed.

"That's a weird name."

He sighed. "Not me. Them."

"Right...I knew that." He said, watching the boy summon up a Necho Cat as it took out a Meow Wow.

"Don't let 'em surround us! Let's split up!" He told Sora.

"Got it." Sora nodded, summoning his Keyblade.

"Oh uh, and...it's Neku."

"Huh?"

"Neku Sakuraba. You asked."

"Neku Sakuraba." Sora repeated and then chuckled. "That's a mouthful."

"No, it's really not."

Sora chuckled. "C'mon Neku! Let's take 'em!" He exclaimed as he slashed the Meow Wows and Komory Bats with ease, and then a Kooma Panda appeared. "I got it!" He exclaimed and slashed it, but it didn't do anything as the Nightmare simply punched him away.

"You gotta use Flowmotion!" Neku told him as he used his Necho Cat to attack the Meow Wows.

"Flowwhat?"

"You know...the one that you TRIED to do but you kept faceplanting into walls?"

"Oh..." He nodded as he ran to the Kooma Panda as he rushed right towards the bear and then circle around it. "COME ON!" He yelled, slashing it from behind and launching it on top of a Komory Bat, crushing it. "FIRE!" He yelled, using it to get rid of them both.

**Dream Eaters (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Sora put away his Keyblade and looked at the Necho Cat. "These things with you...they're Dream Eaters too?"

"Yeah. If I'm gonna survive the Game, I'm gonna need some extra help. Think you can control them?"

"Sure...I guess."

_Flashback_

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"If we are ever to strike down Xehanort, we need the individuals King Mickey spoke of in his letter." Yen Sid said. "We must lead them out of sorrow and slumber, and back to our world. To do so, seven Sleeping Keyholes must be found and unlocked, and a great power retrieved. As you know, every world is walled off from the next, preventing travel between them. In the past, you could bridge these gaps because the walls were broken, or because you could open special Lanes with your Keyblades. But your new goals, the 'Sleeping Keyholes', are harder to reach."

"You'll recall, in your first journey, that you brought many worlds back from the darkness...but some never returned completely. They still sleep, cut off from all outside channels. Not even the Heartless can enter. But these sleeping worlds are said to have their own manner of darkness."

A small Meow Wow appeared on his desk. "They are called Dream Eaters, and there are two kinds. Nightmares which devour happy dreams and benevolent Spirits which consume the Nightmares." A Spirit Meow Wow appeared next to its Nightmare counterpart. "The Dream Eaters will guide you, just as the Heartless once guided you, to the Keyhole you seek at the heart of each world."

_End flashback_

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora and Neku walked in the third district and then they stopped. "I brought you Sora! We had a bargain!"

"What's the matter, Neku?" He asked and then he turned to see a figure in a familiar Organization cloak, as his eyes widened. "No way!"

**Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Suddenly, the figure jumped off. "Hey! That wasn't the deal! You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Neku exclaimed as he ran to him.

"Don't! Neku! They're too dangerous!" He exclaimed as he tried to run to them, but then he suddenly got sleepy. "What...? Why am I so...sleepy?"

_Meanwhile..._

Riku woke up in the Third District, looking around. "Huh? Am I in...Traverse Town?" He looked down. "My clothes have changed." He said and then realized something. "Sora! Sabrina! Where are you?"

He turned around and walked to the fountain. "I remember we fell overboard after Medusa attacked...and I think we opened a keyhole. So...this must be one of the Sleeping Worlds." He looked at his hand. "My Keyblade...it just sort of...popped into my hand when I needed it most. Right...it's started."

"Wow! Where's your portal?"

"Huh?" He looked up to see a guy...with sort of a female voice of all voices as he was sitting on top of the fountain.

"It takes something special to jump between grounds without one."

**Calling (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"My name is Joshua."

"What do you mean 'Portal'?" _I swear, if Sabrina was here, she'd be all over this guy talking about that game._ He thought.

"Are we just skipping past the part where you tell me your name?"

"Riku."

Joshua chuckled. "Hello there, Riku. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now...well, there are three copies of it. It's sorta been split in three pieces. Portals are what let folks like us cross between them."

"There can be three of a world?"

"The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world...that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Riku. I've got a little errand for you."

"Sorry, I don't trust you." Riku walked away.

"Aw, at least hear me out! I'm looking for a girl named Rhyme. She's the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friends Sora and Sabrina."

Riku stopped walking and turned to him. "You know Sora and Sabrina?"

Joshua chuckled. "Now I have your attention." He jumped off the fountain. "But, unfortunately, I don't know where they are. If they're not in this version of the world, I can only assume they have to be in the other ones. Simple logic."

"Okay, you want to find Rhyme? You got it. Let's go." He said as they took off together, while Riku took down any Nightmare that was coming right for him. "Joshua, why don't they ever attack you?" He wondered.

"They meaning Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is funny, because I've got plenty of dreams."

"But they're definitely attacking me..." He muttered. "So...you think I'm a dreamer?"

"Every human being is a dreamer. I had a friend once who said he never dreamed of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You sort of remind me of him. Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies."

_One Komory Bat dreamt up later..._

"I gotchu now, Joshua!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see some rapper of sorts.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Once I take you down, yo, me and Rhyme is goin' back to where we belong!"

"Beat...how many times do we have to go over this? You've been tricked by that rogue in the black coat."

Riku looked at him in surprise. "What? Black coats? But that's..."

"I'm telling you you've made a friend of our enemy."

"Just can it, aight?! Your inverse psychiatry ain't gonna work! LET'S GO! DREAM EATERS!" He yelled, but a Spirit Kooma Panda appeared and ran right towards Riku. "What?! Man, not cool!" Beat exclaimed, hearing Joshua laugh.

_One beat up Spirit later..._

**Traverse Town**

Beat growled under his breath. "You know what? Forget it." He sighed. "This is stale, yo."

Joshua walked over to him. "Playing the tough guy 24/7? I'd be worn out too."

"I just...wanna protect the one person who matters."

"I know the feeling." Riku said and then he put his hand over his head, his eyes drooping. "Why am I suddenly so...sleepy?"

_Another Flashback_

**Magical Mystery**

"Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light...a gift, many believed, from an unseen power known as Kingdom Hearts. You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the X-Blade, so that none could ever lay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the World was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land."

"These warriors crafted Keyblades in the image of the original X-Blade, and waged a great war over Kingdom Hearts." Yen Sid continued. "We call this the Keyblade War. But though the war extinguished all light within the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness in every child's heart. With that light, the World was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the real X-Blade, it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it, one of darkness, and one of light, shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of light; thirteen of darkness."

"And as for the source of all the light...the one true Kingdom Hearts...it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Keyblade...a weapon designed to conquer the light...to defend the light instead. These were the first heroes of the Keyblade." He finished, while Riku clenched his fists.

_End Flashback_

**Traverse Town**

Sabrina woke up in the Second District and looked around. "Wait a second...i'm in Traverse Town?" She wondered and then looked down. "What the crap? What's with my clothes?" She asked herself. Her Fairy Tail shirt was replaced by a dark red T-shirt and her fiery shorts were changed into blue shorts with some lightning on it. The T-Shirt also had the Smash Bros symbol right below her chest.

She then looked at her hand, seeing the Fairy Tail mark and sighed with relief. "Well, at least this mark is still here." She said and then looked at her hand, seeing another mark as she looked at it in confusion. "What the? I don't remember having THIS on my other hand." She said. "Well...one thing's for sure...the test has started."

She walked around. "Sora? Riku?" She called out to them. "Okay, either this is someone's idea of a sick joke or they went off without me." She muttered. "Sheesh..."

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked as she turned to see a girl walking up to them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I guess you can say that." She nodded. "Um, who are you?"

"Shiki, I'm looking for a guy named Neku. Have you seen him?"

"Uh...no." She shook her head. Should I tell her I just woke up here? She wondered.

"Oh, that's a shame." Shiki sighed. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sabrina." She replied.

"That's a cool name! Why don't we tag along so we can find him?"

"Alright, I'm trying to find Sora and Riku as well."

"Sora and Riku? Who are they?"

"Sora's my brother and Riku..." She blushed.

"Ooooh..." Shiki had a wide smile on her face. "I see, you're totally a couple. There's no need to hide it from me." She winked at her. "Well come on, let's go find those guys...and hopefully Neku is with them!"

"Right." She nodded as they walked around, talking to each other and then suddenly as soon as they got into the First District, a couple of Meow Wows, Kooma Pandas and Komory Bats surrounded them.

**Night of Fate**

"Not these guys again!" Shiki exclaimed.

"Shiki, find some cover. I'll deal with these things." Sabrina told her, summoning her Master Oathkeeper Keyblade as Shiki ran off as she ran to the Dream Eaters and slashed them.

A Kooma Panda punched her from the side, as she was launched to the wall, but she recovered and as soon as she hit the wall, she launched herself and spun like a drill to the Dream Eater and then jumped up and slashed down, making a shockwave that blasted the Komory Bats and Meow Wows away. "Whoa...how did I just...?" She wondered. "Oh never mind that." She said and used Fire on a remaining Komory Bat, destroying it.

**Traverse Town**

"That's taken care of." She said. "Okay, Shiki. The coast is clear." No response. "Shiki?" She walked to where she was hiding. "Hey, are you okay?"

When she got to Shiki's hiding spot...she wasn't there. "Oh for the love of..." She muttered. "I swear, if someone kidnapped her..."

"Actually, someone didn't." A voice said as she turned to see Joshua walking up to her. "Hello, I'm Joshua." He introduced before Sabrina could say anything. "I just got done talking with Beat and Riku in the Second District."

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Huh? That can't be right, I was just there! There's no way Riku or that...Beat guy was there."

Joshua chuckled. "That's because there's another Traverse Town...in fact, there's three of them."

"THERE'S HOW MANY?!" Sabrina yelled.

"Three." He replied. "And each of them, Riku and Sora are in the others."

"Oh great..." Sabrina sighed. "So much for a rendezvous." She muttered.

"Oh, by the way...do you know how to shape your dreams into a Dream Eater?" He asked.

"Uh...no...?"

_One tutorial later..._

A Kooma Panda appeared in front of Sabrina. "Aww, he's so cute!" Sabrina exclaimed, as the Kooma Panda then hugged her. "Oh! This guy's a hugger!"

Joshua chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I gotta find Rhyme." He said. "Hopefully, she can't be too far off." He walked away.

"Rhyme...Beat?" Sabrina wondered. "Interesting names." She said as she started walking. "Alright, now I need to find Shiki." She told herself and then suddenly stopped walking, her eyes drooping. "What the heck...why am I getting so...sleepy...?" She wondered and then fell to the ground, but the Kooma Panda caught her and laid her head on his belly.

_Back with Sora..._

**Traverse Town**

Sora got up. "Where is he?!" He exclaimed, getting up and looked around. "They're both gone..." He folded his arms. "Before I fell asleep, Neku said that he and that creep in the coat had a deal. But what was the deal?" He wondered. "Are the two of them in league? That can't be right. We never even found Neku's partner. I guess I should just take a look around."

_Riku_

Riku got up. "What happened...did I fall asleep?" He looked to see Joshua and Beat gone. "Where are Joshua and Beat?" He wondered.

"Hey, do you mind?" A voice asked as Riku turned to see Shiki being chased by Nightmare Meow Wows, forcing Riku to chase after her and then when she was cornered, he jumped in their way, facing the Nightmares.

"Stay back." He ordered, holding Way to the Dawn.

_One Nightmare clean up later..._

"Seriously, thanks." Shiki thanked him. "I'm Shiki, how 'bout you?"

"Riku."

"Thanks, Riku." Shiki smiled.

"Sure." He walked off.

"Hey! That's it? You chat up a girl and then say 'sure', and walk off?"

Riku turned around. "I'm bad at this. Sorry." He apologized. "Look, it's not safe here. You should go home."

"If it's dangerous, how can you just leave me here? Aren't you my knight in shining armor? Well?" She winked at him.

"Kn-knight?! You've got the wrong idea."

"Omigosh, I was so just kidding." She turned to him. "You get out much? You remind me of this guy I know. Well, good thing we met."

"Yeah, great." Riku nodded.

Shiki looked at him and then it clicked. "WAIT A SECOND!" She yelled. "You said your name was Riku, right?"

"Uh...yeah?"

"I met this girl named Sabrina! She said she was looking for you and this Sora kid?"

Riku's eyes widened. "You've met Sabrina?"

"Sure did! Though...when she told me to get to cover when those things attacked, I somehow wound up back in the second district. Like I teleported or something."

"And that's when I saw you running from those Dream Eaters..." Riku muttered. "Well, I'm sure Sabrina is around here somewhere..."

_With Sabrina..._

Sabrina woke up. "Ugh...who's the wise guy of putting me to sleep?" She wondered and saw the Kooma Panda holding her. "Oh, thanks." She said and got up, then seeing a holographic Riku not too far off with Shiki. "Hey...that's..." She smiled. "HEY! RIKU! SHIKI!" She called out to them, but they didn't hear her as they walked away.

"Dude...are you deaf?" She wondered and then sighed. "The next time I see the guy, I'm totally gonna tell him off for ignoring his girl." She muttered. "But why is Shiki with him? Hmm...this totally doesn't make sense."

The both of them then noticed the mailbox dancing around. "Huh?" She wondered as she walked to it, and then it bounced away, revealing some sort of passageway. "Whoa." She said and then hopped down into it.

"Okay, so I'm in some sort of...post office." She said and then looked at a rail. "I wonder..." She then got on the rail and immediately rode on it. "Whoa! This is totally like a grind rail!" She exclaimed, grinding around the post office.

As she was grinding, she saw Sora right next to her on another rail. "Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora turned his head to see a holographic Sabrina. "Sabrina?" He asked as he didn't see where he was going and fell off the rail. "WHOA!" He yelled as he screamed all the way down and faceplanted.

Sabrina winced. "That's gotta hurt." She said and then jumped off, landing near him. "Are you okay?"

Sora got up, shaking his head. "Ow..." He muttered as his Meow Wow was cutely pawing him and seeing his sister in front of him, seeing her mouth the words if he was okay. "Yeah...just a headache..." He muttered.

Sabrina smiled. "Even though you can't hear me...I love you." She said and then ran off.

"Uh...what'd she say?" Sora asked. "She loves me because she can't hear me?" He tilted his head. "I don't get it."

As soon as he got out of the post office, he wound up in the fourth district a couple minutes later. "Wow! Never been this way before!" He exclaimed and noticed a little girl with a Moogle. "Oh! What's that?" He asked and ran up to her. "Hey, um...any chance you're Neku's partner?"

**Have a Nice Talk**

"Huh?" She turned to Sora. "Um...i'm not really sure. All I know is that my name is Rhyme."

"You mean...you lost your memory?" Sora asked. _Oh dear, if Sabrina knew about this...she'd get completely angry. She told me this amnesia thing has been done to death...but honestly, I don't even care considering I don't watch anime. _

"Yep."

"Oh, sorry."

"Aw, it's no big deal." Rhyme dismissed it like it was nothing. "You know what they always say...'sometimes memories just need a little help getting out'." She recited from memory.

"Yeah, that's true." He smiled as Rhyme nodded. "Huh...a little help..." He then snapped his fingers. "I know! Maybe Neku can jog your memory! Come on, Rhyme, let's go find him!"

"Right!" Rhyme nodded.

Riku and Shiki walked together, looking around. "Over there!" Shiki exclaimed and ran off.

"Hey! We should stick together!" Riku told her, but then he heard a scream. "Perfect." He muttered and ran in her direction. "You can't expect me to-" He stopped, seeing the same figure Sora saw, as Shiki's little...teddy...cat...thing was lying in front of its feet. "Shiki! No way..."

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

The figure kicked the stuffed animal to Riku. "How did you get here?"

"Who are you?"

"By choice or chance? You cannot control what you're not aware of." It walked to Riku. "This wakeless sleep will be your prison...to wander forever."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll have to answer to...this guy." Joshua told Sora.

"Him again..." Sora growled under his breath.

"Riku! Don'chu listen to that punk!" Beat's voice exclaimed as he turned to see Beat and Shiki. "Shiki's gonna be fine! She told me whassup. Hoodie here set this whole thing up, yo!"

Sabrina turned a corner and saw everyone in the area, but all of them holographic. "Oh for crying..." She muttered and saw the hooded figure. "Are you for REAL?!" She yelled. "I thought the Organization was eliminated!"

"He promised to send Shiki back to our world, and you was the cost of travel." Beat continued. "Yo, this is seriously one half-baked excuse for a mission. Betchu ain't even a Reaper."

The hooded figure took off his hood, revealing to me a young man. "All right, who are you?" Riku asked.

The boy didn't do anything, but simply raised his hands up in the air, as three Hockomonkey Nightmares appeared, two of them were holographic for each Keyblade weilder while one of them had no feet.

"Three of them?!" Sora exclaimed, and then noticed Sabrina summoning Igneel's Flame. "Oh, that explains it." He said, summoning his Keyblade as the Hockomonkey he has to face went up on the roof. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

The one with no legs went inside the building as Riku followed it, while the Hockomonkey looked at Sabrina. "Alright, let's see what you can do." Sabrina said, as her Kooma Panda got ready.

**Untamable (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Sabrina ran towards the Hockomonkey and slashed it several times before it jumped up and kicked her away, then punched her to a wall, but then Sabrina countered with Flowmotion and knocked it away. "How do you like that?!" She exclaimed.

The Hockomonkey roared at Sabrina and attacked her, but she dodge rolled and then used Fire at it, and then the Kooma Panda jumped up and punched it to a wall as Sabrina used Strike Raid on it.

Sabrina then ran to it and jumped upwards to slash downward, but the Hockomonkey got out of the way and then fired his boxing gloves to home in at her, but Sabrina went over to a light post, used Flowmotion and easily got rid of the boxing gloves, then ran to the armless Hockomonkey and slashed it multiple times, then getting punched away by its newly regenerated arms, but she Aerial Recovered and landed in the water.

Kooma Panda picked up a chunk of concrete and threw it at Hockomonkey, knocking it down to the ground as Sabrina jumped up and did her execution move, as Hockomonkey roared in pain before it faded away. "And see you later." She waved, high fiving Kooma Panda.

**Traverse Town**

"Sora...i'm sorry I tricked you." Neku apologized.

"Ah, it's no big deal." Sora smiled. "Oh! Neku, this here is Rhyme...is she your partner?"

"No, she's not. My partner is Shiki." Neku replied, pointing to a holographic Shiki. "Her."

"This is so messed up, man!" Beat exclaimed. "She's right here in front of me and...I can't reach her!" He exclaimed, referring to Rhyme as he attempted to touch her, but his hands went right through her.

"If your hearts are connected, you'll reach her." Riku told him.

Beat sighed and looked at Rhyme. "Rhyme..."

"Beat..." Rhyme said, looking at him.

"Neku..." Shiki sighed.

"Shiki..." Neku frowned.

Riku looked at Sora and Sabrina and sighed. "Sora...Sabrina..."

Sora growled under his breath, sighing. "Sabrina...Riku..."

Sabrina smiled a little, but then sighed. "Sora...Riku..."

**Someday (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Suddenly, they disappeared except for Sora, Sabrina, and Riku. "In their world..." A voice said as they turned to see Joshua. "Something happened that brought their existence to an end. To keep them from fading altogether, I gathered up the very last remnants of their dreams and looked for a place to give them refuge. It was then this world appeared to answer my call, and Rhyme's dreams allowed us to reach it. Here, I thought they might have a chance...that the pieces of their dreams could make them whole again."

He turned to them after looking at the water. "Imagine my surprise, when I realized dreams take bodily form in this world. It struck me...by linking their dream pieces back together, maybe I could make them exist again. Maybe I could give them another chance."

"It can't be that simple." Riku said.

"Well, why can't it? By ourselves, we're no one. It's when other people look at us and see someone, that's the moment we each start to exist. All they needed was for someone to see them, connect with them. And the three of you were a big part of making it happen."

The three of them looked at each other and then to Joshua. "Joshua, just...who are you?" They all asked.

Joshua smiled. "Let's say...a friend." He said as wings appeared behind him and he then flew off, shocking the three of them.

_Is that guy a friend of Pit?_ Sabrina wondered and then a Keyhole appeared in front of them, shining brightly. They all looked at each other and then aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole and fired beams of light at the Keyhole.

_Flashback_

**Magical Mystery**

"One dream is connected to another, which means we must choose in which Sleeping World you will begin. I will return you to the Destiny Islands just before they were swallowed by the darkness and plunged into sleep." Yen Sid told them. "Once dreams took you, you must let them guide you to the Sleeping Worlds. As there are seven pure lights, there are seven Sleeping Keyholes. Unlocking these will both grant you new powers, and free the worlds from their wakelessness."

He looked at each of them. "Complete this task, and return here safely, and I will name you three...true masters."  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**And with that...Traverse Town is done! ...At least, until they come back of course.**

**As for the worlds that i'm replacing minus this and World That Never Was, it's a secret!**


	3. Alchemy

**To Guest: ...Oh...hang on, let me fix that. I didn't realize I poorly worded that.**

**Lumiose City (Pokemon X and Y)**

Sora awoke to find himself in the middle of the city. "Uh...am I in Lumiose City?" He wondered as he walked around. "Nope...it's totally different." He told himself as he walked to a woman who was walking with her child. "Um, excuse me...but do you know where I am?"

"Oh, you're in Central City." She replied.

"Central City?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she walked away with her child.

"What kind of name is THAT for a city?" He wondered and continued to walk around. "Still doesn't help where I am. I mean, what world is this?"

"Al, I told you that he wouldn't do such a thing." A voice said.

"You don't understand, big brother! That girl told me that his real name is Pride before he killed her inside me!"

"Yeah yeah...whatever. Still, if we're gonna catch the Humonculi, we need to do something and we can't just stay here while the colonel does something about it."

Sora looked at the two. "Big bro?" He wondered.

"And it doesn't help much when these creatures keep coming out of nowhere. Honestly, it's so annoying." He muttered.

"Hey, big brother?"

"What is it?"

Alphonse pointed to Sora. "Who's that?"

He turned to Sora. "I dunno, probably some kid. Then again, I never seen him around." He said as he walked to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora."

"Well I'm Edward Elric and this guy right here is my little brother, Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you, Sora." Alphonse greeted.

"And if you didn't know...i'm the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said, showing his arm. "See?"

"Wait wait wait...what?" Sora wondered. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist...and Alphonse is your little brother?"

"Yep, that's right." Edward nodded.

"That doesn't make sense. It'd make more sense if Alphonse was your big brother and the Fullmetal Alchemist and...well...you're...small."

Edward's eye twitched and grabbed Sora by the shirt. "ARE YOU CALLING ME A PIPSQUEAK?!"

"Uh...I didn't say that...all I said is that you're small. It'd make sense if he was the big brother."

Alphonse grabbed Edward before he could harm Sora. "LET ME GO! I WANNA TAKE THIS GUY OUT FOR CALLING ME SMALL!"

"So sorry about this, Sora...my brother gets quite angry when he's called a little guy."

"Ah, that makes sense." Sora nodded. _For some bizarre reason, I have the slightest feeling my sister is fangirling right now..._

_With Riku..._

Riku walked around. "This place looks familiar to me..." He said. "Wait a minute...isn't this city in that anime that Sabrina got me watching when we got back to the island?" He wondered. "What was it again..."

He saw Roy Mustang walking along. "Hey uh..." _Dang it, what was his name?_ "Who are you?"

Roy turned his head. "I'm Colonel Roy Mustang." He replied. "How do you do?"

"Fine, I guess." Riku replied. "So where are you going?"

"Going to pay someone a visit."

"Mind if I come with? You seem lonely."

"I'm not lonely at all." He muttered. "Though, I wouldn't mind if I had someone to talk to. Since Hawkeye suddenly disappeared on me."

"Alright." He nodded. _Wait, Hawkeye as in...the Avengers?_ He wondered as he walked with him.

_With Sabrina..._

Sabrina walked around with the Kooma Panda as they both looked around. "This place is familiar..." She said. "It's like I want to fangirl, but I have no idea where I am..." She said.

"DIE YOU PANDA FREAK!" A voice suddenly yelled as she turned to see Edward jumping up with the blade from his metal arm already out.

_Edward?!_ Sabrina exclaimed as she summoned Igneel's Flame and then blocked Edward's attack. "Hey! He's not an enemy!"

"Wait a second..." Edward took a good look at her as he jumped back. "Winry? Since when did you dye your hair blue and WHAT is with that outfit?"

"Winry? I think you have the wrong girl..." Sabrina replied.

"Well you sure look like her." Edward told her.

"Big brother!" Alphonse ran up to him. "You shouldn't run off like that, you could've gotten hurt from that creature."

"What, this thing? He was about to attack this girl that looks like Winry."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not Winry, I'm Sabrina. Second of all, this guy wouldn't even hurt a fly unless someone was attacking it...or me!"

"Okay, that makes sense." Edward nodded. "We were on our way to rescue Rose from Dante."

"Oh, can I come with you?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all!"

"Alright." Sabrina smiled. "Now...you might wanna cover your ears..."

"Why's that?" Edward asked.

In the middle of Central City, a certain muscular man was walking around when all of a sudden, he heard Sabrina's ear-piercing fangirl scream. "Hmm, seems like a fair maiden is in trouble. I will rescue that maiden!" He exclaimed and then ran off.

Edward scratched his ear. "Oi...you could've told me you were gonna scream!" He exclaimed.

Sabrina smiled. "Sorry..." She apologized. _But man, I feel TOTALLY better!_ She smiled.

"Well, I think she wanted to get it out of her system." Alphonse pointed out.

"Gee, ya think?" Edward muttered and then noticed something. "Wait a second..." He looked at the symbol on Kooma Panda and then at Sabrina's hand. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

Edward looked at them both, then glancing at the Fairy Tail mark, but then back to the mark on her other hand, and then at Kooma Panda. "Okay, are you one of those creatures?"

"Huh?" Sabrina asked.

"Never mind." Edward dismissed it. "I'm just going crazy." He said. "Anyways, let's go save Rose."

Sora walked with Edward and Alphonse...while Alphonse was holding Meow Wow. "So, what are you guys up to?" He asked.

"We were going to go rescue Rose, but they won't let us." Edward sighed. "Honestly, it's like one annoying thing."

"Well why not?"

"They were afraid I might get killed." Edward muttered.

"That's it? Well why not just go rescue Rose right now in secret? That's what I would've done."

Edward blinked. "Sora...where were you all this time?" He asked. "Let's go!" He exclaimed as they ran off.

Riku and Roy came across a house. "Thank you, Riku." Roy thanked him. "Wait here, I'll be out momentarily." He said as he walked in the house.

"Wait here?" Riku repeated the words. "Like hell I am, I'm not going to be bored out of my mind." He muttered and followed him in.

Roy turned his head and sighed. "You remind me of a boy..." He muttered. "Very well, come with me."

"Like I was just gonna sit back and do nothing." Riku said as he followed him in.

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

With Sabrina, Edward and Alphonse, they came across an underground city fifteen minutes later. "Okay, where the hell are we now?" Edward asked.

"An underground city." Sabrina replied. Damnit, I know how this plot goes...and I don't want to tell Ed and Al how this story ends... She thought. "I'm pretty sure Rose is in here."

"Well, you were guiding us as if you knew your way around. Have you been here before?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I have." Sabrina lied. "I stumbled around in here when I was younger and I haven't forgotten this place since."

"Huh...interesting." Edward said.

"That's pretty cool!" Alphonse exclaimed.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. _More like sad...honestly, I know what's going to happen next... oh, I just wish something ELSE would happen that would prevent what happens._

Down below, Sora, Edward and Alphonse were already there. "So, you're here." A female voice got their attention to see some lady walking up to them...and another girl in a dress.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Okay, which one of you is Rose?" Sora asked.

The lady pointed to the girl in the dress. "That, my dear friend...is Rose." She replied. "As for me, I am Dante."

"Alright, Dante...you better give us Rose if you know what's good for you!" Edward ordered.

_Dante? Didn't Sabrina tell me that Dante was a guy?_ Sora wondered. _I'm gonna have a chat with her later..._

Dante laughed. "Oh, you are so adorable being the hero." She smirked. "But, I'm afraid this is where you die."

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Oh? That's an interesting weapon. I wonder what would happen if I were to take it from you." Dante smirked, and snapped her fingers, and then a Wargoyle appeared in front of him.

"Oh great..." Sora muttered.

"Sora!" Edward exclaimed, but someone got in his way.

"I don't think so, boy." He smirked.

"Envy..." Edward growled under his breath. "Fine, you wanna dance? BRING IT!"

"Hmm? Oh hello, Mustang. What brings you here?"

"Cut the act, there's no way you're fooling me...Pride."

Pride whole demeanor changed. "Those boys told you?"

"Indeed, they have. You've done harm to everyone." Roy told him. "And now, it's time for you to die."

"I don't think so." Pride said, then noticing Riku with his Keyblade out. "Hmph, beat it." He ordered as he summoned Wargoyle as it punched Riku out of the house and followed him.

"Riku!" Roy exclaimed and then glared at Pride. "That's it...I'm going to enjoy this."

Riku got up, seeing the Wargoyle in front of him...and then suddenly Pride's house exploded into flames as his eyes widened. "ROY!" He yelled.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" A voice asked as Riku turned to see Ansem and Young Xehanort walking up to him, as his eyes widened in shock.

"You're Ansem! Why are you here?" Riku asked.

"Your best friends are never far." Young Xehanort told him.

"So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness." Ansem said.

"You could write a book about that." Riku told him.

"But I embraced the darkness...and unless you hurry up and do the same, your story will end just like those two."

Riku summoned Way to the Dawn. "I walk the road to dawn." He glared at them.

"Still afraid of the dark, I see." Young Xehanort said as he summoned a portal and walked in it.

Ansem smirked at Riku. "Have fun trying to rescue Roy from those flames." He said and then walked inside the portal.

"Wait!" Riku exclaimed, but the portal closed. "He thinks I'm afraid of the dark?" He asked. "No, not while I have the Keyblade." He turned to Wargoyle. "It will guide me to the light!"

Edward clashed with Envy. "You think you can just get away with things like this?" He asked. "Once I'm done with you...i'll get the hell out of here with Rose!"

"I'd like to see you try." Envy smirked.

"Tell me...JUST WHO ARE YOU?!" Edward asked.

"You really want to know?" Envy asked.

Edward growled under his breath and got ready for whatever Envy was about to say...and then his face changed, as Edward's eyes widened in shock. "No way..." He said.

Sabrina grabbed Edward from behind and used Fire on Envy, knocking him away. "What the hell are you doing?! He-"

"I don't CARE! He was still going to kill you! In fact, that was his plan..." Sabrina growled under her breath.

"You are the most annoying girl i've met." Dante told her. "I think this will keep you in your place." She said, "Gluttony...kill her."

Sabrina heard the all familiar creepy laughing from Gluttony. "Good! I get to eat her!"

Sabrina shuddered. "Yeesh...dude is WAY creepy in person." She muttered, but got in a battle position. "I'm sorry, but this Keyblade Weilder isn't on the menu!" She told him as she and the Kooma Panda got in a battle position.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I am going to eat you!" Gluttony exclaimed in a lustful manner as he ran towards Sabrina, but she used Aerial Slam on him, then using Thunder right at him, before she landed.

"This is making me hungry every time you hit me!" Gluttony exclaimed.

"Well why don't you eat something else? Like say...Dante?"

"Dante? Oh no no, I would never eat her. But...I will eat you!"

Worth a try. She thought as she ran to the hungry fellow and slashed him several times and then jumped back before he could chomp down on her. "Food...it's more fun when it's on the run!" He exclaimed as he ran right towards her.

"Has anyone ever called you a gluttonous freak?" Sabrina asked him, backflipping and then the Kooma Panda picked up him and threw him away. "FIRE!" She yelled, as the fireball connected to Gluttony and then she used Thunder on him again...but suddenly, he ate the thunder. "DID HE JUST...?!"

"Mmm...quite tasty." He smacked his lips. "Now...for the main course!"

"I don't think so!" Sabrina exclaimed as she used Strike Raid...but then Gluttony ate THAT too. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF..."

"Mmm...Desert! But on to the main dish!"

Sabrina summoned Radiant Smasher and then ran towards him and slashed him several times while dodging the punches, and then Kooma Panda charged up a punch and punched him right in the stomach, forcing him to cough out Igneel's Flame as the Dream Eater wiped the saliva off of the Keyblade and handed it to Sabrina. "Thanks." She said and then was in duel wield. "Not what I had in mind for a duel wield, but whatever." She smirked.

"That's my desert!"

"Not anymore!" Sabrina exclaimed as she ran towards Gluttony and slashed him several times before finishing him off by using Aerial Slam and a Thunder.

"NO FAIR!" Gluttony exclaimed. "I'm no longer hungry for you..." He sobbed.

Sabrina walked to him. "Hey...Dante told me something that you should hear." She told him and then whispered in his ear.

"She...is what?"

"Mhm." Sabrina smiled.

Gluttony licked his lips. "FOOOOOOOD!" He yelled and ran right to Dante.

Dante turned to Gluttony. "What are you...?"

"GLUTTONY MUST HAVE THE MEAT!"

Dante's eyes widened and looked at Sabrina. "What did you tell him?"

"That you are nothing but meat." She smiled innocently. "Have fun avoiding him."

"You...IF I EVER GET AWAY FROM GLUTTONY, YOU ARE DEAD!" She yelled and then ran off with Gluttony chasing after her.

**Thwomp Caverns**

Sabrina laughed. "Oh that was worth it." She giggled.

"Sure, it may be worth it now." A voice told her as she turned to see Young Xehanort walking up to her. "But in the end, you will soon regret it."

"What is your DEAL?!" Sabrina yelled. "First you haunt Riku and now you go over to me? Last time I checked, Organization XIV has been eliminated."

Young Xehanort smirked. "So you think." He said, opening a portal. "Oh, and by the way...you say you want to protect your little brother...and that you love him to death. But love will not save him." He said and walked in it, closing right after.

"Oh yes it will." Sabrina growled under her breath. "Just watch." She said and then a Keyhole appeared in front of her as she fired a beam of light at it.

Sora panted under his breath, Wargoyle disappearing. "That's taken care of." He smiled.

"EDWARD!" Rose suddenly screamed as Sora turned around to see Edward bleeding to death and Envy laughing.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh, so that was SO worth it." Envy smirked.

Sora looked at Edward in shock. "No way..." He said. "He can't be dead! NO!"

"BIG BROTHER!" Al yelled as he kicked Gluttony away and ran right to him. "No..." He clenched his fists. "There's still time." He muttered and placed his hands over Ed's chest.

"What are you doing?! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Envy yelled, but Sora ran to him and slashed him away to keep Al busy.

"Al, whatever you're doing, do it!" Sora told him. "I'll keep green hair and big mouth busy!" He told him.

"You don't know what you're getting into boy!" Envy told him as he tried to slash him but he blocked and countered...and then the whole place lit up and when the lights died down, Envy yelled in pain as Sora opened his eyes to see Edward impaling him.

"Edward?!"

"I don't know how I'm alive, but I'm back!" Edward exclaimed as Envy walked away in pain, dripping blood.

"You..." Envy winced and then fell.

Dante growled under her breath. "This isn't over." She said and ran off, as Gluttony followed her...looking mighty hungry.

"Al?" Sora turned to Alphonse, but no response. "Hey, why are you sleeping?"

"He sacrificed himself to revive Edward." Rose explained.

"WHAT?!" Both boys exclaimed in shock.

Edward clenched his fists. "I am NOT going to let my little brother sacrifice himself...i'm going to go save him." He said as he walked away.

"Ed! Do you realize what you're going to do?!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know what I'm going to do." Ed turned to Rose. "I am going to get him back...no matter what happens." He said as a light appeared as he ran in it and disappeared.

"I see..." Sora muttered. "I get it now...Alphonse's soul was trapped in that armor's body." He said. "His soul and heart were trapped in that prison...but I still don't understand this alchemy stuff..." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Hypocrite. You are the one who has made your heart a prison." Young Xehanort's voice said, stopping Sora in his tracks.

"You again! What are you talking about?!"

Suddenly, Vanitas appeared right next to Young Xehanort. "Even if you are not the prisoner." They both said as Vanitas disappeared.

"Huh...?" Sora wondered, watching Young Xehanort walk into the portal and it disappeared, then the keyhole appeared as Sora aimed it and then fired a beam of light at it. _My heart's...a prison?_

**More Gun (Team Fortress 2)**

Riku put his Keyblade away after Wargoyle disappeared and then looked at the burning building. "I guess he didn't make it..."

Suddenly, he saw Roy limping out as his eyes widened and ran to him. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Sort of..." He muttered as Riku helped him walk. "But...it's done..."

"What happened in there?" Riku wondered.

"Things that you probably wouldn't understand." Roy replied as they made it over to the road...where Hawkeye was waiting.

"Oh my god..." Hawkeye exclaimed as she ran over to Roy and Riku. "I'll take it from here." She told him as Riku nodded and handed Roy over, as she put Roy in her car and drove off to the hospital.

"Poor guy..." Riku muttered and then remembered what Ansem and Young Xehanort told him. "I know the road my heart walks." He said, as the Keyhole appeared in front of him as he aimed his Keyblade right at it and fired the beam of light at it.

_Meanwhile..._

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey Axel, you haven't forgotten?" Roxas asked.

Axel stopped eating his ice cream. "Hm? What?"

"You made us a promise." Roxas replied.

"I did?"

"That'd you always be there...to bring us back." Xarina told him.

"Yeah..." Axel nodded.

Roxas and Xarina smiled. "Got it memorized?" They both asked and they disappeared.

Axel chuckled. "Best friends forever."

Then...he woke up. _Where...what happened to me?_ He wondered. _Roxas? Xarina?_ He then looked at a window, seeing his reflection. _That's me..._ He then turned around to see a few others down on the ground. _Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo..._

He then looked back and then saw the teardrops below his eyes totally gone. "We're people again..." He said, then glanced at Aeleus struggling to get up. "But only the ones who joined the Organization here. I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and...Isa?"  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**You know...considering I haven't watched Fullmetal Alchemist for such a long time...I think I did pretty well. But that's just me.**


	4. Chaos in Hyrule

**To Gry18: I actually haven't seen Inuyasha. Sorry.**

**Main Theme (Hyrule Warriors)**

Sora walked around a field and saw a castle. "I'm in Hyrule...right?" He wondered. "I wonder how Zelda and Link are doing." He said.

Suddenly a bunch of Stalchilds, Lizalfos and Moblins ran up to him and surrounded him. "The welcoming party? Alright..." He said as his Meow Wow got ready for action.

Sora slashed the Stalchilds as they easily got destroyed by his Keyblade as the Meow Wow just cutely whined in front of the Moblins, as they looked at it in confusion as they looked at each other, and then Sora slashed right through them. "Nice job on distracting them." Sora said, as the Meow Wow happily smiled.

He then turned to the Lizalfos who were pointing their swords at him. "Bring it on!" He exclaimed as he ran right towards them, but then he got his butt kicked by them as one of the Lizalfos kicked him down as it raised its sword up to finish the job, but suddenly they all yelled in pain and fell to the ground. "Huh?"

"You okay?" A man asked as he looked up to see Link.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Link!" Sora smiled.

"Huh? Have we met before?" Link asked as he helped him up.

"Uh, don't you remember that we helped you defeat Ganondorf with Midna?"

Link blinked. "Uh...what are you talking about? I defeated Ganondorf with Queen Zelda, Impa and Lana and now I have to take this sword back to where it belongs. I didn't see you OR Midna battling with us."

_Oh geez...don't tell me he lost HIS memory..._ Sora thought.

_One explanation later..._

"So let me get this straight...you met me, Midna and Queen Zelda in this Twilight Princess world and you helped me defeat Ganondorf with your sister?" Link asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Link chuckled and then laughed. "Oh, where do you kids come up with these things?"

"I'm telling you the truth!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sure you are." Link rubbed Sora's head.

"Hey! You ready to go?" Zelda's voice asked as the boys turned to Zelda who was standing a few feet from them.

"Yeah, be right there." Link replied and he walked with him.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed as he followed them.

"Who's he?" Zelda wondered.

"Just a kid that knows us for some bizarre reason." Link replied.

_With Riku..._

**Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Of all the places to wind up in, it has to be a desert." He muttered as he walked around while taking out any Zelda enemy or Dream Eater with his Komory Bat.

"What are we supposed to do?" A voice asked as Riku heard the voice as he hid near a rock wall to see Ghirahim and Zant bowing down in front of Ganondorf.

_Wow, and I thought I needed a haircut._ Riku thought.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I'd like you both to eliminate anyone who opposes us." Ganondorf ordered. "I want to rule Hyrule and I'd like you two to help me eliminate any opposition, including that queen, her body guard and that fairy boy."

"Yes, we understand." Zant nodded. "We will do as you order."

"Good." Ganondorf smirked. "Now, let's go." He said as Ghirahim and Zant nodded as they walked off together. "Oh...and one more thing." He looked at Ghirahim. "Eliminate the eavesdropper."

What?! How did he know I was here?! Riku exclaimed.

"As you wish." Ghirahim saluted as he took out his sword and disappeared, then he grabbed Riku by the shoulder and threw him to the sand. "You have some guts, eavesdropping on us like that." He smirked.

Riku got up, taking out Way to the Dawn. "After hearing all that, I was going to stop you."

"Heh, but we stopped you from trying to stop us from taking over Hyrule." Ghirahim smirked. "Now, let's see if you can keep up!"

_With Sabrina..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Now hold on a second..." Midna raised her hand up. "I think you need to explain something..." She said.

"Oh, right..." Lana nodded. "Listen...about Cia..." She sighed.

"Yes, what about her?" Darunia asked.

"She's...my...dark side."

"WHAT?!" They all yelled, even Fi was surprised.

"Whoa whoa whoa...time out...DARK side?!" Sabrina exclaimed._ Man, I need to play Hyrule Warriors when I get home._ She thought.

"You heard me right, Sabrina. Dark side." Lana nodded.

Midna turned to Sabrina. "I thought you knew this..." She whispered.

"Yeah well, I haven't gotten the chance to play Hyrule Warriors yet...so I'm just as surprised as you are." She told her.

"And yet, you've played the other games but not whatever game you just said?"

"I haven't had time, considering the King sent us a letter and now we're doing this test thing."

"Remind me to have a little chat with the king the next time you summon me." Midna whispered.

"Well when you put it THAT way..." Ruto said. "I guess we have no choice but to eliminate your dark side."

"If we work together, we can eliminate Lana's dark side." Fi suggested.

"The floating lady's got a point! We need to work together!" Darunia exclaimed. "And with our new sister, we will conquer it!"

"Wait...SISTER?!" Sabrina exclaimed as Darunia pulled her into one of his death hugs.

"Well, I'm glad he stopped hugging me." Agitha muttered.

"Whoa whoa! Hands off the Keyblade weilder! You're choking her!" Midna exclaimed as she used her own hair to pry Sabrina out of Darunia's grasp.

"Whoops...sorry." Darunia said, seeing Sabrina already knocked out. "OH GREAT! I KILLED HER!"

"She is not dead. You just simply knocked her out." Fi told him.

"Well, this might take a while longer than we thought." Lana sighed, watching Ruto dump water on Sabrina.

_Back with Sora_

Zelda looked at Sora when they got to the spot. "So you're saying you got Ganondorf out of me?" She asked.

"Yep." Sora nodded.

Zelda looked at Link. "Did he get bumped on the head?"

"I dunno." Link shrugged as he took out the Master Sword. "Well, let's put this back." He said as he walked over to it, but before he got put the Master Sword back, darkness shot out of it. "What the?!"

Char Clawbster landed in front of the three of them. "What is THAT?!" Zelda yelled as it smacked Link and Zelda away.

"Link! Zelda!" Sora exclaimed as he glared at the Dream Eater. "Alright, THAT'S IT." He yelled, getting in a battle position.

**Villains of a Sort**

"So...you have defeated Ghirahim and Zant." Ganondorf said.

"That's right, and you're going down next."

Ganondorf chuckled and turned to Riku. "Don't get cocky." He smirked. "For you see...I am MUCH stronger than them."

"We'll see about that." Riku said, and then Ganondorf laughed, transforming into a monstrous beast, as Riku gasped.

"We'll help you!" A voice exclaimed as Link, Zelda, Lana and Impa joined him

"We'll take him out together." Lana told him.

Riku nodded. "Right, let's do this." He said.

"So, you guys made it." Cia said, turning to them.

"Cia, stop this now." Lana ordered.

Cia laughed. "Oh like you and your pathetic friends can stop me."

Sabrina summoned Master Oathkeeper. "We will defeat you...together."

Cia smirked. "Go ahead and try. You won't be able to stop me."

**Boss Battle: Ocarina of Time (Hyrule Warriors)**

Sabrina and Zelda ran to Cia and slashed her, but Cia blocked with her staff and countered by firing shots at them, knocking them away, and then Midna grabbed her with her hair and threw her to Darunia who punched her away.

"Heh, it'll take more than that." Cia smirked as she slammed her staff on the ground, making a shockwave to send Darunia and Midna flying off.

"FREEZE!" Sabrina yelled, using Blizzard, but Cia quickly avoided it as she ran right to her, but Lana got in the way and kicked her away, then firing electricity at Cia, then Fi flew to Cia, turning into a sword as Link grabbed her and slashed her several times with Zelda, then Fi transformed back to normal.

"BUGS! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Agitha yelled as several giant Stag Beetles rampaged to Cia, but she used a shockwave to knock them away. "You have no respect for bugs, do you?!"

Impa jumped up and slashed down, but Cia backflipped and fired shots right at her, but Impa blocked with her sword as Darunia rolled over to Cia and knocked her away to Ruto who trapped her in a water prison and then Sabrina used Thunder, as Cia screamed in pain while Ruto let her go.

Link slashed Cia several times and then kicked her away where Midna punched her hard, sending her to Sabrina who used Aerial Slam and then Darunia jumped up with Sabrina and they knocked her down to the ground together as Lana zapped Cia again.

Impa slashed Cia after she got up. "ENOUGH!" Cia yelled, slamming her staff on the ground to make a shockwave big enough to send everyone to the walls. "I've had enough of you." She said, panting. "Now...it's time I finished you."

Sabrina used Cure on all of them. "No...we're not done yet." She said as she ran towards Cia and slashed her a bunch of times and sent her over to Darunia who used a powerful uppercut to send her flying in the air, and then Fi flew up and slashed her down as Midna slammed Cia into a wall where she was attacked by small spiders, then they quickly scurried off where Zelda fired a light arrow at her while Ruto conjured up a water orb and threw it to Cia and then Link pulled Cia in with his hookshot and then he and Impa slashed through her and then she was zapped by Lana one more time to finish her off for good.

"H-how...can this be...?!" Cia exclaimed. "This can't be happening..." She weakly said.

"It's over, Cia." Lana said. "The battle is over, just give it up."

Cia chuckled, looking to the sky. "You were always my better half..." She said as she was slowly fading away. "I kinda envy you." She said before disappearing for good...and then Lana's hand glowed brightly as she looked to see the Triforce of Power in her hand, as she smiled, then she turned to everyone. "Thank you, everyone." Lana smiled, summoning up portals. "It's time for you to go to your original timelines."

"Alright." Darunia nodded. "But before I do..." He chuckled and gave everyone his famous death hug before heading off with Ruto.

"Agh...now I know you feel..." Zelda muttered.

"Yeah..." Link muttered.

"Hey, kick some Organization butt for me." Midna told Sabrina.

"I will." Sabrina smiled as Midna waved to her before heading off to her timeline with Agitha.

Then, a Keyhole appeared in front of them, causing Lana to frown. "Does this mean...?"

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded sadly, aiming her Keyblade at the Keyhole.

"Well, be safe." Lana said as she hugged Sabrina as she returned the hug before she fired the beam of light at the Keyhole.

Ganon roared in pain before falling to the ground as Riku was panting heavily. "Now, together!" Lana told Link and Zelda as they nodded and each piece of the Triforce glowed brightly from their hands as the Triforce floated up to the staggering Ganon and then it fired a beam of light at him, as he roared in pain before disappearing.

"Well...that's that..." Riku muttered.

"Here, use this." Link said, giving him some Lon Lon Milk. "It'll make you feel better."

Riku nodded and drank the whole thing, feeling totally refreshed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Link smiled.

Zelda looked at her castle and sighed. "Well...I guess we got some rebuilding to do." She said, then the Keyhole appeared in front of the castle.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go." Riku said, aiming Way to the Dawn at the Keyhole.

"We'll miss you." Lana said. "Stay safe." She told him as he nodded and then Riku disappeared after the Keyhole was unlocked.

**Main Theme**

Sora sat down in exhaustion, looking at the clouds. "Man, that was one tough Dream Eater." He muttered as he watched Link put the Master Sword in its place.

"It was fun using this sword." Link said.

"Well, at least peace will be restored to Hyrule now." Zelda told him.

"Yeah." Link nodded and looked at Sora. "Well, see you later kid." He waved goodbye to him before walking away with Zelda.

"I don't get it." Sora said. "Why didn't Link and Zelda recognize me?"

"You are such an idiot." Young Xehanort's voice said as he got up and saw him walking to him. "There's an obvious reason why Link and Zelda didn't recognize you in the first place."

"And why's that? Do they have amnesia?" Sora asked.

"It's not amnesia." Another voice said as Sora turned to see Xemnas walking up to him.

"Xemnas?!"

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It's because you are in another timeline." Xemnas explained.

"Timeline?"

"Yes, the Link and Zelda you knew was in the Twilight Princess timeline. This is the Hyrule Warriors timeline. Didn't you sister tell you there were multiple timelines?"

"Sabrina did say something like that, but to be perfectly honest, I kinda zoned out on her." He replied.

Xemnas chuckled. "You see, there are multiple Zelda worlds besides Twilight Princess and this one."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker, Skyward Sword, and many more. Each timeline you go to, the Link and Zelda of that world will not recognize you. They may seem alike, but they have no memory of you."

Sora sweatdropped. "So...I was getting nowhere with them?"

"That is correct." Xemnas nodded before opening a portal. "And to think...you were being smart when we battled." He said before walking in.

Young Xehanort sighed to himself. "I honestly can't believe you thought that was the same Link and Zelda." He muttered before walking into the portal.

Sora sighed, looking at the Keyhole appearing before him. "How was I supposed to know there were multiple Zelda worlds?" He asked before firing a beam of light to the Keyhole.

Meanwhile...

"Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down." Lea muttered before walking into the library where Ienzo and Aeleus were working on things. "Hey, are the other two still out cold?"

"Dilan and Even are conscious again, but still unstable. They're resting inside." Aeleus replied.

"Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep."

"Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now." Aeleus told him.

"So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what?"

"I highly doubt it." Ienzo replied. "When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between...a world called Traverse Town. They would be sent there. Or perhaps..."

"No, look, okay..." Lea interrupted him. "The fact is...we're here. We've been recompleted, right? So they should be here too...plain and simple."

"I agree, it is strange." Ienzo admitted.

Lea sighed. "What a drag. Could they have not been recompleted at all?"

"Well you see-"

"Ah! Forget it." He interrupted Ienzo. "You know what? I'll bring 'em back myself."

"Huh? How, exactly?" Ienzo asked as Aeleus looked to Lea.

Lea sighed. "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**I had a review from KHII, saying I should do Hyrule Warriors next time since it had SS, TP and OoT when I said I couldn't figure out what world to do...I did exactly that.  
><strong>


	5. Masked Man

**To Gry18: I like that idea!**

**Isn't This Such a Utopia?! (Super Smash Bros Brawl)**

Sora opened his eyes and looked around. "Now where am I?" He wondered and looked around. "I'm in a big city...but...in WHAT world?"

"Guys, do you think we should go in there?" A boy asked.

"Yes, Lucas...we should. I mean, we got invited by this Porky guy...so I'm pretty sure we have to face him." A female replied.

"Huh?" Sora turned to see Lucas, Kumatora, Duster and Boney looking at a skyscraper. "Hey, isn't that Lucas from the Smash Mansion?" He wondered.

Boney turned his head and saw Sora, then barked at him, as the others turned to him. "Hey, who are you?" Kumatora asked.

"I'm Sora. Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Lucas, this is Kumatora, Duster and Boney." He introduced.

"I see...well, I overheard you guys about this...Pokey guy?"

"Porky." Duster corrected. "We were going to check this out ever since those Pigmask things told us about this place. They said that this Porky guy invited us here."

"Honestly, I feel like we're heading right into a trap...but, we know the last needle is here somewhere." Kumatora said.

"Needle?" Sora asked.

"It's...kind of complicated to explain." Lucas told him. "Come on, we'll tell you on the way up."

_With Riku_

Riku walked around in some kind of sewer. "Ugh...lovely. Of all the places to end up in this world, it has to be a sewer." He muttered.

"Okay, why did we end up in this place?" Kumatora's voice asked as Riku turned to see the group.

"I dunno...I guess Boney smelled something." Lucas shrugged.

"Hmm...but in a sewer?" Duster wondered.

"What kind of dog leads us to a sewer anyways?" Kumatora wondered.

Suddenly, Boney barked and ran off. "Hey! Where are you going?" Lucas asked as they chased after him...only to see Boney right on Riku, licking his face while Komory Bat was trying to pry Boney off of Riku. "Oh! Hello."

"Hey..." Riku said, trying to avoid Boney's slobbery tongue. "Can you get this dog off of me?"

**Thwomp Caverns (Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Where am I?" Sabrina wondered as she saw some orb. "What's with that orb?"

"PK LOVE!" A voice yelled.

Sabrina's eyes widened. "That voice...no..." She said as she walked closer, to see the four trying to destroy the orb. _I'm in...Mother 3._ She thought to herself. _And I know what goes on next..._ She thought.

"PK FIRE!" Kumatora yelled, but it did nothing. "God damnit...Porky was right. We can't break that thing."

"So now what?" Lucas asked.

"I think we just leave him alone. He did say that we can't enter...and he can't get out. So, we just leave the squirt alone." Duster told them.

Kumatora chuckled. "Ha! Sure, he's safe...but not safe from dying of starvation."

"He didn't think that one through." Lucas smiled and then noticed Sabrina. "Oh...uh, we're not alone."

"What do you mean?" Kumatora asked and noticed Sabrina. "Oh! Hello."

"Hey..." Sabrina waved...but in not a friendly happy way. _Why must this be a sleeping world? I'd rather take Mirai Nikki than this!_ She thought.

"Is she depressed?" Lucas asked.

"She looks like it." Kumatora replied. "She must've lost something dear to her."

_Man, I wish I can tell you..._ Sabrina thought.

**Isn't This Such a Utopia?!**

"Huh...so that's what the needles are." Sora said.

"Yep. We're on a mission to pull them up." Lucas replied as they walked nearby a door as Meow Wow was scratching it and doing its cute whine.

"Huh?" Sora turned to it. "What is it?"

Boney walked over to the door and just began growling at the door. "Is there something behind the door?" Duster wondered.

"Well, let's see what it is." Sora said as he opened the door...to see the Ultimate Chimera in front of them. "What...is THAT?"

"What is what?" Lucas asked as he took a peek. "OH GOD!" He yelled.

The Ultimate Chimera glared at them, growling, and then Boney barked it...and then the Chimera roared at it, forcing Boney to cower and run off to Kumatora. "Uh...we didn't mean to disturb you!" Lucas said as he closed the door. "Okay, just keep walking..."

"What's the deal?" Sora asked.

"Uh, let's just say if that thing bites you...you die." Kumatora told him.

"Oh." Sora replied.

"Now, let's just keep walking...pretending we never saw it." Lucas said...and then the Ultimate Chimera busted through the door, roaring. "Crap." He muttered.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"RUN! RUN!" Kumatora yelled as everyone ran for their lives while the Chimera chased after them.

They ran up the stairs. "Can you defeat this thing?" Sora asked.

"No! No one has ever battled it! You have to be crazy to take him on!" Lucas told him.

"There is a button on its back, but every time you press it, there's a little bird that turns it back on!" Duster exclaimed.

"So just basically outrun it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kumatora replied.

_Back in the sewers..._

"So you're trying to find this needle?" Riku asked.

"Yeah." Lucas replied. "We WERE going to go into the skyscraper, but Boney smelled something. I don't know what though."

"Dogs have a unique sense of smell." Riku said, looking at Boney who was sniffing the ground. "Though...why in here?"

Suddenly, Boney picked something up and ran off. "Hey, Boney! Wait up!" Lucas exclaimed as they ran after the dog, and a few minutes later, they caught up to him...who was growling at a man.

"No way..." Kumatora said in surprise as the man turned. "Fassad?!"

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Yes...me. And it seems like you found a new friend." His interpreter said.

"Okay, I've seen weird things but this is by far the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Riku said.

"How dare you! I used to be a man but I fell of a skyscraper because of that damn monkey!"

"Uh...what monkey?" Riku wondered.

"He slipped off of a skyscraper from a banana peel and every once in a while, we keep bumping into this guy." Kumatora told him. "Why he's blaming Salsa, I'll never know. He did throw a banana peel on the ground while we were battling him, so it's his fault."

"Silence!" He ordered. "How dare you speak to me that way. I will show you not to mess with me!"

Riku summoned his Keyblade. "Well...I guess we have no choice." He said.

**Thwomp Caverns**

_This is worse after we met Wendy..._ Sabrina thought. _Every step I take, I get more emotional._ She glanced at Lucas. _Poor kid..._

As they got closer, Lucas stopped walking. "No way..." He said.

"Isn't that..." Kumatora tried to ask, but then the Masked Man turned around and fired a bolt of lightning that hit Kumatora, Boney and Duster as they fell to the ground, however, Sabrina rolled out of the way and when it hit Lucas, his Franklin Badge reflected it back to the Masked Man.

"Hmph." The Masked Man muttered as if he was hit by nothing and then got in a battle position.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Lucas said.

"Yeah..." Sabrina nodded, summoning Nature Power, looking at the Masked Man.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II – Final Mix)**

The Masked Man slashed Lucas a bunch of times, but Lucas guarded. "PK..." Lucas couldn't do it. "No...I can't..." He muttered.

"Lucas...you can take him on!" Sabrina told him. _Oh who am I kidding? He couldn't in the game..._ She muttered and then looked at the Masked Man. _Come on...I have to fight him...but my body won't move!_

The Masked Man attacked Lucas again, then attacked Sabrina, but she blocked and tried to counter, but the counter never happened. "I don't want to fight you..." Lucas said.

"Hmph...weak." He said and continued to attack Lucas and Sabrina, but Sabrina kept blocking.

"Lucas..." A voice called out to him.

"Huh?" Lucas wondered but then turned back to the Masked Man.

_Come on...move!_ Sabrina scolded herself. _Damnit, what would Xarina do in a situation like this?_

"Claus..." The voice continued.

_Wait a second...is that...mom's voice?_ Lucas wondered and then looked at the Masked Man, dodging the incoming attacks as Sabrina did the same thing.

"You aren't Porky's robot! You're our son!" The masked Man stopped attacking and looked around.

_For the love of Palutena...I have to attack...but why can't I?!_ Sabrina thought.

The Masked Man glowed, and used PK Love at the both of them. "LOOK OUT!" A voice yelled as Flint suddenly got in the way.

"Dad?!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Claus..." He weakly said. "I have been looking everywhere for you...just please...come back to us!"

"PK Love..." He said blankly, as Flint yelled in pain and didn't move at all.

"You..." Lucas looked at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" He asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Shut up...weakling." He told him as he got ready to attack again.

"Claus...you and Lucas are brothers!"

"What...?"

"You guys need to stop fighting!" Sabrina told them. "Can't you hear her?"

"PK Love." He said, but Sabrina rolled out of the way.

_Why is it that I can dodge...but I can't attack? Damnit...Lucas can't but I should...but I'm not._ She thought to herself.

"Can you hear me? You're Claus. You're our son!"

"Shut up..." Masked Man muttered, as he kept attacking the two, but they kept guarding.

"I'm...not sure what to do...anymore." Lucas muttered.

Sabrina glanced at her Fairy Tail mark, it wasn't glowing. _Okay, so Mavis isn't stopping me...but why can't I attack? Am I just frozen in my own emotions?_

The Masked Man kept attacking, though very light than usual as he just looked at the two of them...mostly at Lucas and then covered his ears, closing his eyes. "Just...shut up!" He exclaimed, attacking them again.

Tears ran down Lucas' cheeks. "Just...stop!" Lucas begged. "I can't do this!"

"Claus...come to your mother...you must be exhausted. Come here, Claus."

The Masked Man looked around and then took off his mask. "Claus..." Lucas looked at him.

Claus looked at him and then at Sabrina. "Forgive me...for what I'm about to do..." He muttered, aiming his hand at Lucas.

_Oh no..._ Sabrina thought. _I can't watch!_ She immediately closed her eyes as Claus fired a bolt of lightning at Lucas, but it was reflected back, hitting Claus instead. "No!" Lucas exclaimed.

Claus weakly looked at Lucas, limping over to him and then suddenly embraced him. "I'm sorry...i'm sure we'll meet again...one day..." He whispered before falling to the ground.

Sabrina looked at Claus' corpse, and just fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Claus..." Lucas looked at him, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh no..." Kumatora looked at them. "Lucas...I am so sorry." She said, gently hugging him.

A hand touched Sabrina's shoulder as she looked behind her to see a ghostly figure of Hinawa, and only Sabrina could see her. "Hinawa?" She asked.

"I'm sorry..." Hinawa looked at her sadly. "But...I was the one that prevented you from attacking. I didn't want my son hurt from the Keyblade."

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's...fine...I guess..." She muttered.

"You have a brother, do you not?"

"Yeah."

"Then...I'd like you to do something." She told her. "I want you to protect him...like I did with my sons. I don't want him to be how Claus ended up."

"I will." She nodded, and then a new Keyblade popped up in her hand. A sunflower for the Keychain, Oblivion-like handle with sunflowers on it, the blade was just like Claus' weapon and the teeth were sunflowers. "Sunflowers?"

"It is my favorite flower." Hinawa smiled. "I call it...Hinawa's Promise."

"You named it after you?"

Hinawa nodded. "Yes." She nodded. "Now go...and protect your brother from the darkness." She told her and then disappeared.

Sabrina looked at her Keyblade, then a Keyhole appeared in front of her. "Sora...be careful." She said, aiming her Keyblade and firing a beam of light, then she glanced at Lucas pulling the needle.

"You fools...think you can defeat me like this? I'm not going down easily!" Porky exclaimed after his machine failed.

"Oh give it a rest, Porky." Sora said. "You're done."

"No...no I'm not!" Porky exclaimed as an orb landed next to him. "I will be staying here, laughing at your pitiful attacks doing nothing!" He exclaimed as he walked in it. "Oh, and no one can get it or get out while this thing is shut tight." He smirked as he closed it.

Sora blinked. "So uh...does that mean he basically gave himself a death sentence?" He asked.

"Huh...when you put it that way..." Lucas folded his arms. "I think he did."

"It seemed like a good idea, but it's not." Kumatora shrugged. "Oh well, his loss."

Sora chuckled. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about him anymore." He said, casually putting his arms behind his head, and then the Keyhole appeared above the orb. "Uh, you guys go on ahead, I have to go somewhere."

"Alright, see ya later!" Lucas waved as Sora fired a beam of light and then disappeared.

"You know...I want a weapon like that." Kumatora said before they walked away.

Fassad fell to the ground. "No...you know what? This battle is pointless! I was just a tool for Porky!" He exclaimed. "So whatever! I'm done!" And then he exploded.

Riku blinked. "Okay then...?"

"Well...that happened." Duster said.

"I guess we can pay Porky a visit now." Kumatora said as they all nodded, but before they could do anything, the Keyhole appeared in front of them.

"But without me." Riku said, looking at them. "Sorry."

"Aww..." Lucas pouted. "We had so much fun battling with you."

"I know..." Riku smiled, aiming the Keyblade at it. "See ya."

"Bye." Lucas waved as Riku fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

_Meanwhile..._

"Gee, I hope Sora's okay." Donald said.

"He'll be just fine as long as Riku and Sabrina are with him." Goofy told him.

"Still...I have an uneasy feeling about this." Asuna muttered.

"You too?" Latias asked.

Mickey gasped. "You don't think...no!" He turned around. "Master Yen Sid!" He exclaimed as a raven flew in the room.

"What's with the raven?" Kirito asked.

"Uh oh!" Mickey exclaimed.

**Villains of a Sort**

"That raven is Maleficent's." Yen Sid said.

"What's it got?" Donald asked as it dropped a note and something else on the desk before flying off. It was a crown.

"Why, that's Minnie's." Mickey said as Asuna took the note and read it, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god..." Asuna said, putting her hand over her mouth as she handed it over to Mickey.

"Gawrsh, what's it say?" Goofy asked.

"It's from Maleficent. She's kidnapped Minnie." Mickey told him.

"What?!" Latias and Kirito exclaimed.

"She took Queen Minnie?!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"The letter says for me to return to Disney Castle...or else."

"Mickey, there is no time to waste." Yen Sid told him.

"Okay... you fellas stay here." Mickey told him.

Donald and Goofy saluted. "King Mickey, we're going with you!" They both told him.

"I'm not staying here either." Latias said.

"We never been to Disney Castle, but we have to protect Queen Minnie from Maleficent." Kirito said.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed.

"Gosh...I guess you're right, pals. We friends need to stick together. Master Yen Sid, we'll be back!" Mickey told him as they took off.

Out the window, the Gummi Ship took off while Yen Sid folded his arms, having a troubled look. "Hmm...the timing is too perfect, too calculated. Maleficent must sense a change in the forces of darkness." It then came to him. "A change...like Xehanort."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Sometimes, you just gotta press on and type...no matter how much you want to cry when a sad scene like Sabrina and Lucas VS Claus comes up.**


	6. Back at Traverse Town

**To Guest: THANK YOU! Here I was, struggling what to do with Sabrina in The World That Never Was and your idea is just perfect! Thanks!**

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Huh? I'm back in Traverse Town." Sora said as he was walking around.

"Why, hello down there, Sora. I've been waiting." Joshua greeted.

Sora turned around. "You do know you can wait on the ground, right?" He asked. "Come down so we can talk!"

"Now?"

"'Now'? What do you mean, 'now'? You're the one who said you were waiting!" He casually told him.

Joshua shrugged and hopped down. "You know you're turning more into Neku every day. But listen, I'm glad you three showed up because-"

"You 'three'? Does that mean Riku and Sabrina are here?" Sora interrupted.

"Yes. But all of you are still worlds apart." He replied. "They didn't seem especially worried though, they know they'll find you."

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Just look at Neku. He and the others all found their Game partners."

"Oh, they're back home safe now?"

Joshua shook his head. "Remember what I told you. Their existence is on the line...and the Reapers are dead set on erasing them for good. But they found refuge in this world, and luckily each other too."

"Reapers?"

"Right. If Neku and the others want to get to where they came from, they need to win the Reaper's Game. It's like a series of missions. Those are the rules of their home ground. Except...this time, the mission is a tough one. They're pitted against a Dream Eater that can summon a hundred more like it. So, I was sort of hoping you, Sabrina and Riku could help us out. You have your Keyblades, and with those, we might still have a chance."

"Well, I'm glad they're here with me."

"If they are, they're on different sides of the portal, and you're on the other. They might be on your side, they might be a million miles away. You can't measure the distance in time or space. Even with the walls between you, it's hard to say."

"Don't worry, they're with me! Even when it might seem like they're not."

Joshua looked away, smiling. "Then...you three are lucky."

"You and your friend are lucky too, Joshua."

Joshua chuckled. "I appreciate you saying that with conviction, even though you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hey!"

"Anyway...Neku and his partner are pinned down in the fountain plaza. I can count on you, right?"

"Always!"

_With Neku and Shiki..._

Shiki sighed. "This is starting to wear me down. Can we get a time out?"

Above them, Spellican summoned more Tatsu Steeds and Thunderaffes with lightning, knocking Shiki into the fountain.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

A Tatsu Steed fired right at Neku, but Sora got in the way and blocked it. "Missed me?"

"Sora!" Neku exclaimed.

"I'll take it from here!"

"No, I don't need your help."

"'Course you do! Where are your Dream Eaters? How else can you fight?"

"I don't need them anymore."

"Oh, right. Your partner. Well, don't you want to make it out of the Game? Who's gonna help her if you get hurt?"

Neku and Shiki both looked at each other. "Okay, you win. I'll let you do the sweating."

_One Dream Eater take down later..._

The Spellican looked down at all of them and then disappeared into a portal. "He got away!" Sora exclaimed.

**Traverse Town**

"Sora." Neku and Shiki walked up to him.

Sora looked at Shiki. "So, you must be Neku's partner."

"Yeah, I'm Shiki. Nice to meet you." She greeted. "Neku told me all about you."

"Cool. But you should have seen him. He looked everywhere for you."

Neku blushed. "Hey, Sora! Stop talking!"

"What? Why? You said you need her. That's a good thing."

Neku sighed. "That's sweet, Neku." Shiki smiled.

"I need you to stop annoying me." He muttered.

"Mhm. Well, I still think it's sweet. It's nice to be needed." Shiki said.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Joshua asked, walking up to them. "Because that Dream Eater we're after has retreated to the other imaginings of this world."

"'Other imagining'? You mean where Riku and Sabrina are?" Sora asked.

"Yes. They and our other friends will do what they can. But we'll just run ourselves in circles at this rate. We need to trap that thing in one place, and then we can finish it."

"Trap it where?"

"The Third District."

"Okay." Sora nodded as the three of them took off, but Neku suddenly stopped.

"Joshua."

"Yes, Neku?"

"Tell me...are we really gonna make it home?"

"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose. Give up on yourself and you give up on the world."

"Right...so I'll see you there?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're my friend. It's your home, too."

Joshua chuckled. "Maybe it's you who's turning into Sora."

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

_With Riku..._

Riku walked around in the First District. "Traverse Town? Why am I back?" He asked and then saw something in the corner of his eye. "Joshua..."

"Nice of you to join us."

"What happened?"

"Trouble happened. I was hoping one of you could help."

"When did Sora and Sabrina get here?"

"Bravo, Riku. Why couldn't Sora be this quick on the uptake?"

"Yeah well... Sora's a little..." He chuckled, as Joshua joined in.

"Now, let's get down to the problem. We've got a nasty Dream Eater on our hands. It keeps jumping between worlds. Not only that, it knows how to summon creatures like it...pretty powerful ones too. The others are on a mission to stop it, but they need help."

"The others? You mean Shiki and her friends?"

"That's right. They all found their Game partners and Shiki is over fighting in Sora's Traverse Town. In fact, he's helping them out."

"And what about Sabrina? Is she all alone?"

"Technically...no. She has her Dream Eater to keep her company while they're trying to find the Dream Eater."

"Ah, good to hear. So what can I do?"

"Actually, the Dream Eater just reappeared in the Fountain Plaza. I sent Beat and his partner to face it."

"I'm on it." Riku walked away.

"Riku. There's something else you need to know."

"Hmm?"

"These three Traverse Towns separated by the Portal...I was under the impression they were parallel worlds, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Wrong how?"

"That's where it gets tricky. After you, Sora and Sabrina left, Shiki crossed the Portal to join her Game partner. Did you noticed Players have a mission timer inscribed on their hands? Well, when she got to the other side, Shiki had more time left on her clock than her partner. And when Beat's partner crossed over from the other side, she had LESS time left."

"So time flows differently here, there and the other world? So what? That's true of any three worlds. Their home world would be running on a different time axis, too."

"Yes, I understand that. But if these Traverse Towns were parallel worlds, then time would flow the same in all three worlds. But it doesn't, ergo they are not parallel worlds."

"You mean there's a past, present and future."

"No. Impossible. The worlds are clearly separate...it's not just time that sets them apart. As you yourself noted, every world flows at its own pace, which tells me that for all their similarities, these are three distinct worlds."

"Distinct worlds?"

"Yes...but this is all conjecture. It's like the same world imagined by three people. What does that tell you? That we're in..."

"A dream..."

"Yes. Bravo again, Riku. In which case none of this may matter one bit to me or my friends. But to you, Sora and Sabrina, I think it might be a vital clue."

"Right...thanks. So you need me in the plaza?"

"Wow. I'm running out of 'bravos'."

"Be right back."

_At the Plaza..._

**Night of Fate**

Beat and Rhyme were facing the Spellican in their battle positions. "Beat!" Riku's voice exclaimed.

"About time, yo!"

"Beat, what happened to your Dream Eaters?"

"Don't need 'em when I got my Game Partner...and I don't need you!"

"Oh, here we go again." Rhyme rolled her eyes. "Five seconds ago, it was 'Where's Riku?'...and now the act?"

"Bwaaaah! Don't tell him that!" Beat exclaimed, as Rhyme giggled.

**Have a Nice Talk (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Spellican's eye twitched. They were in the middle of battle and now they're having a conversation? "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Rhyme. Riku, right? Sorry my partner's acting like a doofus."

"I am not!" He argued. "You always gotta go around and...and garnish my reputation!"

"Since when? You burned that bridge all by yourself. 'Nobody raises his reputation by lowering others'." She recited while Riku couldn't help but laugh.

"Yo, Riku. You gonna sit there and let her get in my grill?"

"Sorry, it's just...you two are cut from the same cloth."

"I know!" Rhyme smiled.

"I ain't made of cloth!" Beat exclaimed.

An anime angry mark appeared on Spellican's forehead. "Beat looks and talks like a punk, but there's a heart of gold in there somewhere."

"Yeah. He's come through for me, so I know what you mean."

"There, see? I'm a-...Rhyme! You didn't just call me a punk again!"

"Huh?" Rhyme looked at him and then laughed as Riku joined in...then Beat joined in the laughter as well.

Spellican couldn't take it anymore and just basically yelled right at them. "Alright, now we ruffled it's feathers." Riku said, raising his arm. "You guys ready?" He asked as Thunderaffes and Tetsu Steeds appeared in front of them.

"Me and Rhyme'll handle things here!" Beat told him.

"You go after that thing!" Rhyme said.

"Right." Riku nodded and then chased after it.

_With Sabrina..._

Sabrina sighed. "I'm telling ya...that Dream Eater should be around here somewhere." She said, walking through an alleyway near the plaza.

The Kooma Panda noticed something and then poked her on the shoulder. "Yeah, what is it?" She asked as she turned to see the Spellican appearing in front of them, not noticing the two of them. "There you are." She smirked.

The Spellican casually turned its head and noticed Sabrina. "Yeah, I've been looking for you!" Sabrina told it, summoning Radiant Smasher. "You are going down!"

The Spellican smirked and summoned Cera Terrors as it took off, as they stampeded to her. "Figures..." She muttered as the two of them got ready.

**Night of Fate**

Sabrina jumped to a wall and used Flowmotion to launch herself from the wall and then jumped up and slammed down on them from above, knocking them away. "THUNDER!" She yelled, using Thundaga as she slashed through a Cera Terror with Zantetsuken.

A Cera Terror charged right to her from the side, but Kooma Panda punched it away, then threw a huge chunk of concrete at it to eliminate it, then Sabrina dove right toward a Cera Terror, then spun around it. "LET'S GO!" She yelled, slashing it from behind, as it was launched to Kooma Panda as it punched upwards to send it flying up, then Sabrina jumped up and slashed down, as it landed on the remaining Cera Terror as Sabrina landed next to them and used Thundaga to eliminate them.

"That was fun." She smiled. "But seriously, where's that damn bird?"

"Sabrina!" Joshua called to her as she turned to him. "The Third District! We're going to pin it between the three worlds! Riku and Sora are already heading over there!

"Got it!" Sabrina nodded and then took off.

Riku was using Flowmotion to catch up to the Spellican and then trapped it as they got to the center of the Third District. "I got you now!" He exclaimed.

"This is MY street, yo!" Beat told it as they caught up.

"You gotta play by the rules." Rhyme said.

Spellican looked at them, then at Riku, as it smirked and then disappeared into its portal. "Oh no! It's getting away!" Beat exclaimed.

"Guys, you got this." Riku said.

**Twister (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"This is so tired, yo. Every time we chase him down..."

"I know, but we got some allies on the other side." Riku told him. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, well...I still don't like it." Beat muttered.

"You know, you are such a good listener, Beat." Joshua said sarcastically. "You're like a sponge, really."

"Me? I'm not a sponge. I'm just me." Beat told him, ignoring Rhyme's giggling.

"You mean 'Daisukenojo Bito'?" Joshua asked.

"HEY! Don't use my full name!"

"That's a weird name." Riku said.

"HEY!" He yelled, as all three of them yelled, as Beat tried his darn hardest not to laugh with them, and then the Keyhole appeared near them.

"Well, it's time to go." Riku said as he walked over to it.

"Hey Riku...thanks." Rhyme smiled.

"Yeah, stay cool. We'll catch up with you soon." Beat waved.

"Mhm!" Rhyme nodded. "Say hi to Sora and Sabrina!"

"Sure." Riku waved at them.

"Riku...remember what I said. Be careful." Joshua warned. "If this really is a dream, it's going to lie to you to try and make you think it's real."

"I got it."

"What? I don't got it." Beat told Joshua.

"You and Sora would break your heads on this one."

"Bwaaah?" Beat looked at him weird, and then the three of them laughed again...this time Beat joining in as Riku aimed his Keyblade at the Keyhole and fired a beam of light.

**Untamable (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Hockomonkey fell to the ground and disappeared, but then Wargoyle appeared in front of Sabrina. "I'm suddenly reminded of a boss rush." Sabrina muttered as she used Firaga on the Wargoyle, but it dodged and then punched her multiple times and sending her over to a wall, but she recovered and countered with a Flowmotion attack, knocking it away.

_I wonder..._ Sabrina thought. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, but no Ragnarock. "I haven't unlocked THAT yet? For crying out loud." She sighed but then quickly avoided the Wargoyle's attacks. "FREEZE!" She yelled, using Blizzaga at Wargoyle.

Wargoyle picked Sabrina up and threw her high into the air, but Sabrina used Thundaga on it before it could send her crashing to the ground, and then Kooma Panda gently caught her. "Thanks." She said and then Kooma Panda punched Wargoyle hard enough to send it flying to a wall, then Sabrina used Strike Raid to finish off the Dream Eater as it disappeared.

"What's next?" She asked, and then the Spellican appeared in front of her. "Oh sweet, now I get to take you out." She smirked, but then it disappeared in the portal. "...Or not." She sighed. "Sora, finish it." She said.

**Traverse Town**

"Well, you did take out some of its creations." Joshua walked over to her. "Still, Sora should be able to finish it off with Neku and Shiki."

"Right." She nodded and then a Keyhole appeared near them.

"Good luck, Sabrina. I'll check on Sora."

"Right." She nodded as Joshua disappeared to Sora's Traverse Town. "Well, let's see where I head off too next."

"How do you do it?" A voice asked as Sabrina turned to see Young Xehanort walking up to her.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What do you want now?" Sabrina asked, glaring at him, getting ready to attack.

"Relax...I come in peace." He told her. "I'm just wondering how you can take on challenges like this and not be so afraid. Every time I watch you battle, you never seem to be afraid."

"Why should I tell you? If I tell you how I do it, you might use it against me when we battle."

Young Xehanort chuckled. "Smart girl."

"Why don't you piss off? I don't need you bugging me."

"Very well... but before I do...I have a message."

"Oh this should be good..." She rolled her eyes.

"If you really think you can just use your light to protect Sora, you can just forget about it. The Organization has a really strong interest in him and they will shrug off your light like it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Yeah right! The light is stronger than the darkness than you think!"

"Oh so you say. Remember, whenever there is light, darkness is nearby. You should probably ask your Nobody. Xarina knows how it feels."

"If I knew how to ask her, I would!"

"Hmph...then I guess Yen Sid isn't so great, after all."

"Listen, buddy...don't make me..."

"Don't waste your breath." Young Xehanort made a portal. "The next time we meet, we'll settle things...then you'll see that your light isn't special." He then walked in the portal.

"He really gets on my nerves..." She muttered as she walked to the Keyhole and then fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

Sora glared at the Spellican after dealing with the Char Clawbster, then a Keyhole appeared as the Spellican quickly took off, going through it and the Keyhole disappeared. "Not again!"

"Hey Josh, where'd it go?" Neku asked.

"Somewhere else. Out of Traverse Town, and out of my reach. We'll just have to let it go."

"Great..." Neku muttered.

"So we failed the mission?" Shiki asked.

"I'll go after it!" Sora exclaimed.

**Calling (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"What?" Neku looked at him.

"C'mon, I'm not an actual Player. Can't I bend the rules?"

Shiki giggled. "Well, I guess the rules of the world don't apply if your hearts are connected...right, Sora?" Joshua asked. "That's how you roll."

"Right! Then it's settled." Sora nodded as he summoned his Keyblade and ran off, the Keyhole appearing before him.

"Sora." Neku grabbed his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. It wasn't easy, but you made it easier."

"Yeah." Sora smiled.

"Wow, Neku. You've changed." Shiki noticed.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you're less dorky." She teased.

"What?!"

Shiki giggled and then turned to Sora. "Once you find your friends, Sora, you should come hang out in our town!"

"Definitely." Neku agreed. "See you in Shibuya."

"Sure! It's a deal." He smiled as he went over to them and held his arm out, as Shiki, Neku and Joshua put their hands on them.

"Anything I should pass on to Riku and Sabrina?" Joshua asked.

"Nah, I'll see them soon." Sora smiled as the three of them smiled back at them and then Sora turned back to the Keyhole and fired a beam of light at the Keyhole.

_Meanwhile..._

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Pete, you big thug!" Donald exclaimed.

Pete chuckled. "'Thug' works for me. We all got a role to play, right?" He smirked, holding Minnie hostage.

"Gawrsh, at least he's honest, in a dishonest way." Goofy said.

"Silence!" Maleficent ordered. "No underling of mine should be insulted so. I have great plans for dear Pete and for all the worlds...once I have taken them for my own."

"Then I got bad news for you...that day's never gonna come!" Mickey told her.

"Perhaps you should take a few moments to reconsider. Or does the queen's life mean nothing to you at all?"

"Mickey! Don't you listen to her!" Minnie begged. "You can't let have Maleficent have her-" Pete covered her mouth.

"No! Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed. "All right, Maleficent. Tell us what you want."

"Let me see...shall I begin with this world? I much preferred it in its darker, more ominous permutation."

"You said it. This place needs some lights-out time!" Pete exclaimed.

"You're lying, Maleficent!" Mickey said. "Not even you would go through this much trouble just for that. What is it you're really after?"

Maleficent sighed. "Very perceptive. I presume you are familiar with Xehanort, the man who led me to discover worlds outside of my own?"

"You know him?"

"As do you, I see. Yes, he shared everything with me...how to go about winning a heart over to the darkness, and, most gloriously, about the seven hearts of pure light...the ones that would grant me the power I need to conquer all worlds. However, the worlds were too complex, too much for even me to contain. It seemed I had miscalculated. Then it came to me...of course! I could go about conquering other worlds in my own manner. You do have the 'data' for all the worlds, do you not? And now you will hand it over to me."

"What do you mean by data?" Asuna asked.

"Don't you bozos pretend you don't remember. Me and Maleficent was trapped inside it. Now cough it up!" Pete exclaimed.

"Why do you want the data?" Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid that is no concern of yours."

Mickey clenched his fists and growled under his breath while Kirito and Asuna reached for their swords and Latias reaching over for Kyurem's Pokeball. "Ah-ah-ah...Wouldn't want her Royal Minnie Mousiness to get a boo-boo, now would we?" Pete asked, smirking.

"I see you have failed to recognize the futility of your situation. Very well...face your doom!" Maleficent exclaimed as she fired a green fireball from her staff, but Mew transformed into Gardevoir...but before it could even use Protect, a portal opened up and two familiar chakrams came out as one blocked the flame and the other one went by Pete, forcing him to dodge it...and accidentally freeing Minnie.

"Light!" Minnie exclaimed, knocking Pete away.

"Minnie!" Mickey exclaimed as the two ran to each other and embraced...then Kirito and Asuna taking out their swords, Latias sending out Kyurem and Gardevoir transforming into Lucario and then Mickey summoned his Keyblade. "Maleficent...you lose!"

Maleficent growled under her breath, glaring at them. "Say, uh, milady, I think the pipsqueak's right. We better hit the road!" Pete told her.

"I now know that what I seek lies within these walls. Trust that I will eliminate you in good time." She warned them before making a portal and walking in it.

"Hey! Wait for me! Maleficent?" He ran after her. "Waaaait!" He exclaimed before the portal closed behind Pete.

They all turned around to see Lea walking out of the portal. "You used the darkness to get here? That was reckless." Mickey said as Lea picked up one of his chakrams. "But gosh, I didn't expect you to save us...Axel."

"Axel didn't. My name is Lea...got it memorized?"  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**Leave it to Lea to save the day.**


	7. Become a Pokemon!

**Pokemon Paradise (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)**

Sora opened his eyes and looked around, seeing Pokemon doing their own things. "Huh...I guess I'm in the Pokemon world again. But...why do they seem...bigger than usual?" He wondered.

"Oh, hello. You must be new around here." A voice greeted as Sora turned to see Virizion walking up to him.

"Whoa. Who are you?"

"I am Virizion...and you must be...?"

"Sora."

"Sora the...Tepig?"

"I'm sorry...did you just call me a pig?" Sora asked.

"No no no...I said 'Tepig'." She replied.

"What the heck is a Tepig?"

"You...don't know?" Virizion tilted her head. "Um...there is a stream nearby if you want to know what you look like."

"Okay." Sora nodded as he casually walked over to see and did a double-take. "WHAT THE HECK?! WHY THE HECK AM I A PIG?! I WAS A HUMAN A SECOND AGO!"

"So you're like Pikachu...he's a human too...or he was."

"Huh..." Sora nodded.

"In fact, I was just getting Pikachu and Oshawott so we can go to the Great Glacier. Everyone else is ready."

"Oh! Can I come with?"

"Sure, if you'd like." Virizion nodded. "Everyone's at the top of the hill."

"Right." Sora nodded and ran off. "You know...I wonder what Riku and Sabrina are like..."

_With Riku..._

**Forest of Shadows (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)**

"Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?" Riku muttered. He was an Absol. "Honestly, who would turn me into a Pokemon?"

"Are you we're going the right way?" A voice asked as Riku turned to see Pikachu and Oshawott walking around. "Because honestly, I feel like we're lost."

"Oh come on, Oshawott...we'll find Munna." Pikachu told him. "There's no way I'm going to let Hydreigon get her."

"But do you even KNOW the way in this blasted forest?"

"...Sadly...no."

Oshawott facepalmed. "Yep...that figures. We're lost."

"Excuse me..." Riku walked up to them. "But I couldn't help but to overhear...did you say you were lost?"

"Yeah, we're definitely lo-" Oshawott glared at him. "Why? So you can go to your wild Pokemon friends and ambush us?"

Riku blinked. "Uh...what?"

"You heard me! I ain't trusting you!" Oshawott exclaimed, taking the shell off of his chest. "Come on, Pikachu! Let's take him!"

"Uh...I don't think he's a bad Pokemon." Pikachu told him. "If he was, he'd be attacking us by now."

"...Good point." Oshawott nodded. "So, you got a name?"

"Oshawott...his name would definitely be Absol."

So that's what I am, huh? Riku thought. "Actually, my name's Riku."

"Or not..." Pikachu muttered.

"Riku the Absol?" Oshawott asked. "For some reason, that name is fitting for an Absol...it almost sounds human-like."

"That's because I am...or I was."

"No way! Another fellow human?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What?!" Riku exclaimed in shock.

"I used to be a human too!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Really..." Riku said as they walked together.

Well they hit it off right off the bat... Oshawott thought to himself.

_With Sabrina..._

**Pokemon Paradise**

"I can't believe it..." Sabrina smiled. "I'm in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world! And to top it off, I'm a Glaceon!" She exclaimed. "And rather cute, too." She smiled. "The question is...exactly where are we in this particular story?"

"Hey Espeon?" Umbreon called out to her. "Do you think maybe we need to gather them up? The glacier seems to be getting all the more threatening."

"Yeah, I think we need to get over there and stop Kyurem." Espeon said. "Let me get the others."

_Stop Kyurem?_ Sabrina thought and laughed nervously, sweatdropping. "This is gonna be awkward." She muttered as she walked up the stairs.

"Back so soon?" Umbreon turned around. "Oh...I thought you were Espeon."

"Sorry?"

"Oh no, it's fine." Umbreon smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

"Um...I wandered around until I came to this place." Sabrina replied.

"I see...not every day to see a Glaceon wandering around." Umbreon said. "So um...this feels kind of weird to ask because no Pokemon have nicknames around here...but I'm curious. Do you have some kind of name...besides Glaceon?"

"Sabrina."

"Wow! That is such a cute name for a Glaceon." Umbreon smiled.

"Thanks." Sabrina blushed.

"Who are you talking too?" Espeon asked as she walked back up. "Oh! A Glaceon?"

"Her name's Sabrina." Umbreon told her.

"That's a cute name for a Glaceon." Espeon giggled.

"GOOD LORD!" Oshawott exclaimed. "Is that thing getting more menacing or am I going crazy?!"

"Yep, it's getting more menacing." Umbreon nodded.

"Question. What's with the Glaceon?" Emolga asked.

"This Glaceon's name is Sabrina and I'm assuming she'll be joining us?" Umbreon told him.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded and then Emolga flew over to her.

"Hello! We just met and all...but I want to say something that I-"

"I'm already taken." Sabrina interrupted him.

"WHAT?!" Emolga exclaimed. "WHO IS THIS POKEMON?!"

"Um...someone very special." She replied. Riku...i'm sorta wondering what kind of Pokemon you are.

"I swear...if it's Gurdurr...I am going STRAIGHT to him and challenge him to a duel. What does he have that I don't?"

"Muscles." Pikachu told him.

"Not cool, man..." Emolga muttered as everyone laughed.

"Alright, let's get ready to pay Kyurem a visit." Umbreon said.

**Great Glacier (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)**

Sora sneezed. "Whose bright idea was it to come to this glacier anyways?" He asked while shivering.

Everyone looked at Umbreon, who just whistled casually. "It wasn't me..." He said innocently.

"Riiiight." Virizion rolled her eyes.

"So who lives in this glacier anyways?" Sora asked.

"Legend has it that a Kyurem lives here." Espeon replied.

"Kyurem?" Sora asked, his ears perking up.

"I wouldn't be so excited..." Umbreon told him. "Kyurem's quite a nasty Pokemon. He isn't friendly at all."

_Well you never met Sabrina's Kyurem..._ Sora thought.

"I just hope we don't run into him." Pikachu muttered. "I don't want to meet him at all."

"Relax, he's just a legend. It's not like he's real, right?" Oshawott asked. "Besides, legends are totally bogus anyways."

"So you're saying that Legendary Pokemon are bogus?" Sora asked.

"Uh...I didn't mean it like that!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't." Virizion muttered.

They came into an empty room. "Sure is empty..." Espeon said.

"And a little TOO easy." Pikachu muttered to himself.

"He's right...we encountered little to no resistance." Umbreon said. "Stay sharp, I have a bad feeling about this." He said, and a few seconds later, a Golurk landed right in front of them.

"What the HECK is that?!" Sora exclaimed.

"A Golurk." Virizion replied.

Electricity came out of Pikachu's cheeks. "Let's do this." He said, as Sora summoned his Keyblade...as it was on his tail.

"Huh..." Sora looked at it. "This might be a little...weird."

**Forest of Shadows**

"Um...hello?" A voice asked.

Riku looked around. "Who's that?"

"It sounds familiar..." Pikachu muttered. "Hey uh, where are you?"

"I'm over here." A voice replied as a Pokemon revealed itself from behind a rock.

"Munna!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran over to her.

Oshawott smiled. "Well what do you know? We found her."

"Hmm...didn't you say that Hydreigon attacked her?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, why?" Oshawott asked.

"Doesn't she seem fine to you?"

"Hmm...as a matter of fact..." Oshawott folded his arms. "Maybe she knows Recover?"

"No...something seems off." Riku muttered and then ran towards Pikachu and Munna. "Pikachu! Get out of the way!" He ordered as he jumped up and instead of summoning his Keyblade, he used Night Slash right on Munna, as she screamed in pain.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"RIKU! What are you doing?!" Pikachu exclaimed as Riku landed right on Munna.

"Pikachu...you said that Munna was hurt in that dream of yours, right?"

"Yeah."

"But Munna seemed fine when we came to rescue her..." Riku told him. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Well I'm NOT fine thanks to you!" Munna exclaimed but then Riku dug his claws on Munna's body.

"You better start explaining...or else." Riku threatened.

"Okay...he scares me." Oshawott said.

Munna sighed. "Of all the Pokemon he recruited...they had to recruit a smart one." She muttered. "Fine...I admit it. I was the one who manipulated the dream..."

"You what?! But you said you always wanted to meet me!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Riku asked. "Munna did want to meet you...but she only said that...to get rid of you." He glared at Munna. "Tell me, who do you work for?"

"Like I'd EVER tell you!" Munna exclaimed. "But fine...if you want to know the truth...I work for Kyurem. He wanted to get rid of Pikachu because he's a human."

"I knew something seemed off about Kyurem..." Pikachu muttered, as suddenly a Toxicroak, four Excadrill, two Gigalith and a Purugly surrounded them.

Riku looked around, growling under his breath. "I had a feeling it was a trap." He muttered as he, Oshawott and Pikachu got ready.

**Great Glacier**

Sabrina, Pikachu and Oshawott walked around, just talking to each other. "I'm telling ya...we need to stop Kyurem before the whole world is covered." Oshawott sighed. "But the thing is...i'm sort of afraid. If we fail..."

"I know how you feel." Sabrina muttered. "But we can't let fear stop us."

"She's right. We gotta press on, no matter how afraid we get." Pikachu nodded.

"Right." Oshawott nodded, and then they were surrounded by Munna, Chandelure, Toxicroak and four Gigalith.

"I'm sorry, but you will NOT be seeing Kyurem!" Munna exclaimed, glaring at all of them.

"You again..." Pikachu growled under his breath.

Sabrina glared very hard at Munna. _You gave me all that trouble when I was battling you behind a 3DS screen.._. She thought. _But now that we're face to face...i'm going to enjoy kicking your ass._ She summoned Igneel's Flame. "Guys, you take care of the other Pokemon..."

"What about you?" Oshawott asked.

"I'm going to take on Munna...and I'm going to really enjoy this."

"Well, aren't we the cocky one today?" Munna glared at her.

"Something tells me Sabrina and Munna were friends a long time ago..." Pikachu asked.

"Who'd be friends with THAT Pokemon?" Oshawott wondered. "Oh well, I guess we'll let those girls battle." He said. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Oh, I am so ready." Pikachu nodded.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sabrina ran towards Munna and slashed her, but since she was a Pokemon...it was a little awkward as Munna slammed right into her. "Ah...Kyurem told me about a Keyblade weilder. In fact, he foresaw your arrival."

"Well good, I'm going to take him down." Sabrina thought and used Firaga on her, but accidentally missing.

"Is this the power of the Keyblade? You seem to be pathetic with it." Munna told her.

_It's true...I am pretty pathetic since I'm a Glaceon...considering I have to fight with it on my tail._ She thought. _Wait a second..._ She put away her Keyblade.

"Oh? Does it hurt because it's the truth? You are nothing but a pathetic Glaceon. Oh, I am going to ENJOY killing you, human."

Sabrina growled under her breath. "Don't underestimate a Keyblade Wielder. Sure, I can't fight with it to save my life because I'm a Pokemon...but..."

"But what?"

Sabrina smirked. "I have Pokemon moves just like you. I don't need the Keyblade for this!" She exclaimed and immediately used Quick Attack right on her.

Munna growled under her breath. "Why you..." She muttered and used Psybeam, but Sabrina used Ice Beam to counter with it, then when they collided, an explosion as the smoke covered the entire field.

"Agh! I can't see!" Pikachu exclaimed and then was hit by Oshawott's shell. "Ow!"

"Whoops! I thought you were a Gigalith!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"GIGA!" Gigalith exclaimed, glaring at Toxicroak who accidentally used Poison Jab on it.

"Croak!" Toxicroak apologized.

Sabrina ran towards Munna, but Munna suddenly stopped her using Psychic. "Begone!" She exclaimed and sent her flying, but Sabrina Aerial Recovered and used Ice Shard, but Munna dodged it and used Zen Headbutt, but Sabrina quickly ran off and used Ice Beam again, this time hitting Munna.

"Time to put you to sleep!" Munna exclaimed, using Yawn.

"Uh oh." Sabrina quickly ran off from the attack as she hid behind Chandelure as the attack hit Chandelure instead. "Ha!" She smirked and then used Hidden Power on Munna, as she yelled in pain, and then running to Munna with Quick Attack.

"It's no use!" Munna exclaimed, stopping her with Psychic.

_Did she just..._ She thought. _Oh...that's it._ She growled under her breath after being thrown to an icy wall, but when she made contact, she used Flowmotion to recover and then launched herself over to Munna, as her eyes widened when she got close. "What kind of...human are you?!" She exclaimed before Sabrina slammed into her, making her go flying towards the other wall.

"A very pissed off human!" Sabrina exclaimed, then using Ice Beam to finish her off...and she was frozen solid. "Hmph...revenge is so SO satisfying." She smirked.

"Do you think she betrayed her?" Pikachu asked.

"In this world, anything's possible." Oshawott shrugged.

**Great Glacier**

"I still can't believe fire came out of my nose..." Sora sighed.

"Every Tepig in the world uses Flamethrower from their nose." Oshawott told him.

"It felt weird." Sora muttered.

"Well, you'll get used to it." Virizion said as they kept walking.

"Okay...is it just me...or is getting hard to breathe in here?" Umbreon asked.

"Huh?" Pikachu looked at him. "I feel perfectly fine."

"So do I." Sora said.

"Well that's good to hear...but as for us..." Oshawott said. "It's getting...mighty hard...to breathe..." He muttered before falling to the ground along with the others.

"Oshawott!" Pikachu exclaimed as he and Sora ran over to them. "Come on, dude! Speak to me! Don't pass out on us now!"

"The air is very thin here." A voice said as they turned to see Kyurem walking up to them. "But for humans like you, you are experiencing nothing."

"So is it thin for you too?" Sora asked.

"Not at all, I live here." He replied. "So it feels normal for me."

"So are they...?" Pikachu didn't want to finish it.

"Not at all, they are just passed out. However, if they go any further, they might."

"But the air's normal for us! We can keep going, right?" Sora asked.

"No...it gets very dangerous from here on out." Kyurem told them, watching Oshawott and the others weakly getting up. "I advise you to turn back now."

"Aww...but I was so looking forward up ahead." Oshawott sighed.

"However, I will reward you for making it this far." Kyurem said as a new Keyblade appeared in Sora's...tail. A Pokeball for the Keychain, Oathkeeper-like handle but with ice, a jagged icicle for the blade and Kyurem's claws for the teeth.

"Whoa..." Sora looked at it in amazement.

"Now off you go." Kyurem told them. "Except for you...I need to speak with you in private." He told Sora.

"Um...okay..." Sora said, looking at the Pokemon. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay. See ya!" Pikachu waved as they took off.

"I foresaw you arriving in this sleeping world, Sora." Kyurem said.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Sora exclaimed.

**Just Wondering (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories)**

"Yes, I did. In fact, I foresaw your friend and sister in the other worlds just like this. You came to this world to find the Keyhole."

"Right...but how did you know? Are you a human? Are you a part of the Organization?"

"Oh no, I am not part of the Organization. I'd explain it to you how I foresaw you arriving, but then you'd probably get lost, so I won't even say anything about it."

"Oh..." Sora sighed. "I see."

"However, I will tell you unlike in the other two worlds...I am much more friendlier than my other worldly counterparts."

Sora's eyes widened. "So you're telling me...that Riku and Sabrina are in danger from you?!"

"That is correct. However, they are Keyblade Weilders just like you, so they'll be able to pull through."

"Oh...okay, I'm sort of relieved."

"Also, the Keyblade you are holding is called Kyurem's Wrath."

"Kyurem's Wrath?"

Kyurem nodded. "Correct. Also, I know you're wondering what Pokemon Riku and Sabrina are."

"What are they?"

"Riku is an Absol, and Sabrina is a Glaceon." Kyurem then turned around. "That is all I have to say. However, I advise you to be careful in your Keyblade test." He said and then walked away.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Sora smiled as the Keyhole appeared in front of him as he aimed and fired a beam of light at it. "Though...what did he mean by careful?" He wondered.

**Scorching Desert (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity)**

"Can you believe her...?" Hydreigon muttered. "I did nothing wrong! I'm a good Pokemon for Arceus's sake! I'd never hurt a Pokemon!"

"And yet, Munna made these two believe you did." Riku said.

Hydreigon sighed. "Tell me about it...i'm actually pretty harmless. Sure, I may look all scary, but I'm actually a friendly Pokemon! Munna...on the other hand..."

"HALLELUJAH!" Oshawott exclaimed. "We are almost OUT of this freaking desert!"

"And it's nightfall, so that's a bonus." Pikachu smiled and then suddenly a shadow overlapped them. "Um...Hydreigon?"

"Yes?"

"Are you flying over me?"

"No...?" Suddenly, Kyurem landed RIGHT on Pikachu. "WHAT THE?!"

**Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Begone!" Kyurem exclaimed, using Ice Beam on Hydreigon, freezing him...and then Kyurem jumped up and landed on the frozen Pokemon, shattering him.

"HYDREIGON!" Riku and Oshawott yelled, and then watching Kyurem stomp on Pikachu multiple times.

"NO! STOP!" Oshawott yelled.

"This will finish you." Kyurem said as he got off of Pikachu. "Farewell."

"DON'T DO IT!" Oshawott begged, getting in the way with Riku.

"Oh?" Kyurem looked at them. "You're sacrificing yourselves to save your friend? It seems you have lost the will to fight..."

"Just...leave him alone...what did Hydreigon ever do to you?" Oshawott asked.

"He tried to help countless other humans in this world get to where I live...but his attempts have failed...then this Pikachu came to this world and I knew that he'd be the one...so I had to do what Munna couldn't."

Riku summoned his Keyblade. "If you think you can just eliminate Pikachu...you have to go through us."

Kyurem looked at the both of them and sighed. "You are not worth it." He said as he backed up. "I will allow the Pikachu to live... however, if you ever set foot in my place again, I wlll have no choice but to eliminate you all." He told them as he flew off.

"Hmph..." Riku glared at him, and then saw his Keyblade changing into Kyurem's Wrath. "Huh..."

"Pikachu..." Oshawott looked at him while tears were flowing down.

"HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" A voice exclaimed as they turned to see Emolga and Dunsparce coming up to them.

"Kyurem happened." Oshawott replied and then told them what happened.

"WHAT?!" Emolga exclaimed.

"Oh geez..." Dunsparce picked up Pikachu. "We need to take him to Leavanny." He said, and then the Keyhole appeared near them.

"Sorry guys...but you'll have to go without me." Riku told them as he aimed the Keyblade at it and fired a beam of light.

"Um...who's the Absol?" Emolga asked.

"Riku...he's a human just like Pikachu." Oshawott replied.

"Whoa."

**Villains of a Sort**

Kyurem turned to Pikachu, Oshawott and Sabrina. "So, you think you can defeat me with your Keyblade Wielding friend?"

"Well, hopefully..." Pikachu replied.

Kyurem chuckled. "Well...let's see if you are able to take me down!"

**Legendary Battle (Pokemon Black and White)**

Sabrina ran towards Kyurem while summoning Galactic Justice as she tried to slash, but awkwardly missing as Kyurem kicked her away. "You can't fight properly with that Keyblade on your tail." He said, then using Dragonbreath on Pikachu and Oshawott, but they dodged as Pikachu used Thunderbolt and Oshawott using Hydro Pump.

_I wonder..._ Sabrina dropped her Keyblade but then picked it up with her own mouth then ran towards Kyurem. _Ew, this tastes weird!_ She thought, but then slashed Kyurem, this time, slashing perfectly.

"Ah, you found a way to properly use the Keyblade as a Pokemon." Kyurem smirked. "Good..." He charged Ice Beam. "But not good enough!" He exclaimed and used Ice Beam on her, but Sabrina tossed the Keyblade upward, and then used Ice Beam too, both of them colliding into each other as a struggle began.

"Come on, Oshawott! Let's help her out!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"How?" Oshawott asked, and then Galactic Justice landed near them.

"...I have an idea." Pikachu smirked.

"Face it, you will fall before me." Kyurem said, upping the power of his Ice Beam.

"I don't think so!" Sabrina exclaimed, adding more power to hers as well.

"Now how did she get icicles out of this thing anyways?" Pikachu wondered, picking it up and pointing it at Kyurem. "Um...icicle!" Nothing. "Ice ball?" Still nothing. "Freezing ball?"

"You're making it sound stupid." Oshawott said, taking the Keyblade. "It's obviously...ICE BEAM!" STILL nothing. "Uh..."

None of the Pokemon showed any fatigue, as the Ice Beams were still at the center. _Man, this feels so awesome!_ Sabrina thought.

_Hmm...she's showing no signs of fatigue...just what I'd expect from a Keyblade Wielder._ Kyurem thought, and then he got hit with a Blizzaga...though it didn't faze him.

"What? Blizzard works?" Oshawott wondered.

"Huh..." Pikachu looked at it in confusion. "This thing is confusing." He muttered. "I wonder though..." He used Thunderbolt on the thing as it was glowing brightly. "Um...Thunderbolt!" Nothing. "...Thunder?"

A fully charged Thundaga hit Kyurem, as he yelled in pain from it. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Oshawott asked.

"I have no idea...a thought just came to me."

"Thanks, you guys." Sabrina ran to Kyurem and used Hidden Power on Kyurem, then she willed the Keyblade to return to her mouth as she ran to Kyurem who was getting up.

"This will teach you!" Kyurem exclaimed, using Dragonbreath, but Sabrina used Reflega on it to bounce it back to Kyurem, as he yelled in pain, then Pikachu running towards Kyurem and used Iron Tail while Oshawott used Razor Shell. "It'll take more than that to defeat me!"

"FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Firaga on Kyurem, and once it connected, he roared in pain, then Pikachu using Volt Tackle and Oshawott using Hydro Pump. "Let's finish this." She said. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled, throwing her Keyblade up and as it was in the air, Ragnarock fired from the Keyblade and it hit Kyurem.

"Nice explosion!" Oshawott exclaimed.

Kyurem weakly looked at them. "W-well done..." He muttered before falling to the ground in defeat.

**Great Glacier**

Sabrina picked up her Keyblade and put it away, walking over to Kyurem. "Sabrina...what are you doing?" Pikachu asked.

"From the world I come from...Kyurem is my Pokemon...so it feels weird having to battle him."

"Kyurem is your WHAT?" Oshawott asked.

Before Sabrina could explain, the whole place rumbled. "H-hey! What's going on?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"The Bittercold..." Kyurem muttered and explained what's going on.

"I'll stop it..." Sabrina said.

"No...I will." Pikachu told her. "I need to do this alone." He said and walked away.

"Be careful...it feeds on negativity." He warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Pikachu nodded and kept on going.

"So...what am I like in your world?" Kyurem asked.

"Well for one, he's not like you. He's very friendly unless he feels something is threatening me or my friends."

"I see..."

"I thought you can see everything."

"I can...but technically, I can only see what goes on in this world... not in your world or others. I have no idea what world you will go to next."

"I see..." She nodded. "Tell me, what Pokemon were Sora and Riku?"

"Sora was a Tepig...and Riku was an Absol..." He muttered.

"Huh." She nodded. "Interesting." The Keyhole appeared in front of them.

"Whoa...it's so shiny!" Oshawott exclaimed.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Sabrina said, summoning her Keyblade.

"Before you go...I have something for you." Kyurem told her as Kyurem's Wrath appeared on Sabrina's tail.

"A new Keyblade?"

"Yes...consider it a gift for defeating me." Kyurem said. "I am amazed that even as a Pokemon...a Keyblade Wielder can still pull through."

"Right." Sabrina nodded and aimed it at the Keyhole, firing a beam of light at it.

"Tell the Kyurem of your world I said hello."

"I will." Sabrina nodded.

_Meanwhile..._

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Lea requested something to Yen Sid as his eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed while Mew was sitting happily on Lea's head, completely content that he's back.

"Absolutely not!" Donald protested.

"I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Sora, Sabrina and Riku departed. Xehanort must have known what we were attempting before we even began." Yen Sid said.

"But you do know where they are?" Goofy asked.

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "You must understand, this examination is in no way how the Mark of Mastery is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next...it was a necessity. If Sora, Sabrina and Riku complete their test, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will be true masters. However, the dangers make this more trial than test."

"But are they safe right now?" Latias asked.

"Considering their ability, I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate Sora, Sabrina and Riku end...questionably." Yen Sid admitted. "Xehanort is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict."

All of them had worried looks. "So..." Mickey looked at him.

"As you can see, the Organization's members are complete people again. Xehanort will be no different. We cannot afford another moment's hesitation. We must consider any strategy to outwit Xehanort and catch him off guard." He looked at Lea. "I must warn you again...the road will not be easy."

"Fine. Let's jump right in." He said.  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**I've always wanted to do a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world, but with Unova, Kalos, and Sinnoh being in the others, I thought I'd never get a chance to do it, but as I was plotting DDD worlds, I came to think "Hey! This is the perfect opportunity to do it!" And so I did!**


	8. Catch a Spellican

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora walked around a grassy field, looking around. "Well, at least I'm back to normal." He said. "But where am I?" He wondered.

Suddenly, he saw the same Spellican flying around and then it noticed him. "There you are!" Sora exclaimed, as it 'cawed' right at him and took off. "I don't think so!"

_With Riku..._

Riku walked in some sort of cave and looked around. "Okay...if I remember when I was watching one of Sabrina's playthroughs...I say I'm in a Paper Mario world...specifically, the Thousand Year Door." He said. "But where am I?"

He walked to a pipe and looked at it. "Where does this go to, exactly?" He wondered and then looked at a sign. "The Pit of 100 trials." He read and then blinked. "Huh...so there could be something down at the 100th floor." He said. "Whatever, I'll take a crack at it." He smirked.

_With Sabrina..._

**Palace of Shadow (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sabrina looked around with her eyes widening. "This place is..." She smiled. "OH YEAH! I'M IN PAPER MARIO!" She screamed. "AND IT'S MY FAVORITE ONE EVER!"

Two Swoopulas flew by as they looked at her, then looking at each other while shrugging and flew off.

Sabrina walked around. "Though...why did they screw things up with Sticker Star, I'll never know..." She muttered. "Paper Mario was a good game, Thousand Year Door was awesome, Super Paper Mario was dark...and not to mention incredible. And Sticker Star..." She sighed. "That game sucked...oh, if only I paid attention to the reviews online, but no, my fangirl kicked in when I learned that Paper Mario was coming to the 3DS...sheesh!"

She then blinked. "Man, I gotta stop talking to myself..." She muttered. "Hmm, I wonder if I'm actually ahead or behind Mario and the gang?" She wondered and then heard rumbling. "Oh, I'm ahead...well, time to take out Grodus first."

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora caught up with the Spellican. "Thank you for leaving that trail behind!" He smirked, taking out his Keyblade while everyone watched. "Now let me take you out!"

The Spellican fired lightning at him, but he rolled out of the way and used Triple Firaga, hitting the Dream Eater and then he used Strike Raid, but the Spellican dodged and fired shooting stars at him, but he quickly dodged and used Blizzaga. "Sorry, but you won't be taking me down!"

The Spellican growled at him before taking off again, as Sora quickly followed on the trail it's leaving behind.

**Pit of 100 Trials (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Riku was at the 20th floor, taking out a couple of Meow Wows and growled in annoyance. "Isn't there a way to speed this up? This is annoying..." He muttered.

A pipe came up as he hopped in to the 21st, as a Cera Terror was waiting for him. "Hmph...I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Hmm? Who are you?" Grodus asked.

"Sabrina..." Sabrina replied, summoning her Keyblade. "The one that's going to take you out!"

"I was waiting for Mario, but I guess I'll have to fight you and your giant teddy bear as a warm up." Grodus muttered. "Very well then..."

**Grodus Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Grodus surrounded himself with tiny little Grodus X's, and a shield surround him too. "Gack ack ack! You think you can defeat me easily, girl?"

"One should never underestimate a Keyblade Weilder." She used Strike Raid which took all four out, breaking the shield.

"What?!" He exclaimed and then Sabrina slashed him multiple times before Grodus smacked her away with his staff. "This will teach you..." He growled under his breath and raised his staff, but she quickly dodge rolled out of the way from the lightning attack.

I've played this game a million times, I know all of his attacks. She smirked as she used Firaga on him, then running to him. "Freeze!" He exclaimed, using a blizzard attack but she jumped to the side and used Ars Arcanum on him, launching him to Kooma Panda who used an uppercut and then Sabrina jumped up and slashed downward.

"How is it...that you can easily avoid my attacks?"

"I'd tell you...but I don't want to." She said, running to Grodus.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, using the Stop spell to freeze Sabrina.

_Crap...I HATE this one!_

"Now...I will finish you off." He said. "Farewell." He raised his staff up, but before he could use a lightning attack, Kooma Panda grabbed his staff and threw it to the side. "No! How dare you!"

"Thank you." Sabrina smirked and then ran to Grodus, using Zantetsuken to finish him off.

**Villains of a Sort**

"Agh..." Grodus fell to the side. "You think you can easily take me down? Ha! I'm not one to fall to the likes of you."

"Oh is that so?"

"Mama mia! What happened here?" A voice asked as she turned to see Mario and the group coming up to them.

"I took care of him for ya."

"Oh come on!" Yoshi exclaimed. "I was so looking forward to taking this guy down but NOOOOO, Vivian's ugly sisters had to get in the way, including that freak in a sheet!

Vivian shrugged with a sigh. "What are you gonna do?"

"Aright, Grodus...tell us where Peach is." Mario ordered.

"Very well." Grodus said as he snapped his fingers, as Peach appeared in a shield.

"Mario!" Peach exclaimed and then noticed Sabrina. "Oh! And uh...who's your friend?"

"I'm Sabri-" A rumble...and then Bowser landed on Grodus.

**Bowser (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Argh..." Bowser muttered. "You'd think the floor wouldn't be so hollow..." He muttered.

"Bowser!" Everyone but Sabrina exclaimed in surprise.

"Peach? Mario?" Bowser got up. "Oh ho ho! I get to take the plumber and his friends out, take Peach and rule the Mushroom Kingdom together!"

"Not when I'm around." Sabrina said, getting in a battle position.

"Oh? Huh, I never thought Mario would find himself another girlfriend."

"What?! We just met like a couple seconds ago!" Mario exclaimed.

Bowser chuckled. "Well never mind about that...let's see what you got!"

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Spellican raised its wand up, as it rained meteors to Sora. "WHOA!" He exclaimed as he ran around, avoiding the meteors, but they did land on various places as one landed right in the ocean, a monstrous tidal wave was formed as it hit the island and washed away everything in its path.

Sora spat out water. "Yuck! Salty!" He exclaimed.

"MY SHOP!" A Toad exclaimed.

"THUNDER!" Sora yelled, using Thundaga on the Spellican and then slashing it several times before it took off again, as he followed it once again.

**Pit of 100 Trials**

Riku panted after taking out the last Dream Eater as he looked at the wall. The 99th floor. "Finally." He muttered as he hopped down to the last floor...where he saw Bonetail in front of him, but he was asleep. Oh great...

"What took you so long?" Young Xehanort asked as Riku turned around to see him.

"You waiting for me?" He asked.

"Yes. The boy chosen by the Keyblade...Riku."

"What?"

"It was yours first, wasn't it? But you succumbed to the darkness you could not control, and your prize...the Keyblade...passed on to Sora instead."

"What about Sabrina?"

"She had a Keyblade Inheritence ceremony years ago." He replied. If you can count only two people as a ceremony... He thought.

"Oh..."

"Your mistakes always end up being other people's problems."

"Maybe so, but I'm here to change all of that."

"Once again you performed predictably, although on a grander scale than I imagined."

"If you're feeling so chatty, let's skip to where you reveal what this is all about."

Young Xehanort sighed. "I don't know how you did it, but you really have found a way to trap darkness inside your heart. And a boy who's immune to darkness is of no use to us."

"Well there's some good news."

"Your abyss awaits." Young Xehanort picked up a rock and then threw it at Bonetail, as it awoke and glared at Riku, as Young Xehanort walked into the portal and disappeared.

"AROOOOOOO!"

"You just HAD to do that, didn't you?" Riku asked in annoyance.

**Villains of a Sort**

Everyone watched as the Shadow Queen rose from her prison. "Shadow Queen...I have this princess for you." Grodus told her.

"Ah..." The Shadow Queen smirked as she went down and absorbed Peach's body, and then the whole place rumbled.

Sabrina stabbed her Keyblade to the ground and held on to it while everyone else lost their footing. "Peach!" Mario exclaimed.

The Shadow Queen rose. "My my...I like this new body..."

"Now...eliminate them." Grodus ordered.

"I do not take orders from you."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"Listen...I brought you out and I can take you back in...now DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!"

"Cute." Shadow Queen aimed her hand at Grodus and then two lightning bolts hit him, destroying him.

Sabrina snickered. "That gets me every time." She smiled.

"Now that you know my true power...I will eliminate all of you...and then I will rule this world."

"Only one problem...the Keyblade." Sabrina got in a battle position while Mario took out his hammer as the others got in battle positions.

"Is that what they call weapons these days? How pathetic." Shadow Queen smirked. "Now...let's begin!"

**Poshley Heights (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Spellican fell to the ground, and then Sora used Ragnarock to finish it off. "And good riddance!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"So easily you sink into the depths of slumber." Young Xehanort walked to him as Sora turned around.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade.

Young Xehanort turned around, stopping him with his hand. "Beautiful world, isn't it? Almost like a dream."

"Why are you following me around?"

"You really haven't caught on? Or are you just assuming it's all part of your little 'test'? I'm not part of the dream. And if you thought I was...then you're softer than they say."

"What?"

"But..." Young Xehanort turned around. "This will be all over soon."

"Just who are you people?"

"Sleep on and we will meet again." He said as he walked away and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Sora exclaimed and then noticed a Keyhole appearing in front of a fountain. "What does that mean?" he wondered before firing a beam of light into the Keyhole.

Riku sat down in exhaustion after defeating Bonetail, catching his breath. "Didn't Sabrina tell me she fought this thing before?" He wondered before the Keyhole appeared above Bonetail's body, firing a beam of light at it.

**Apprehension (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"HA HA HA HA!" Shadow Queen exclaimed. "Your attacks are meaningless!"

Mario growled under his breath. "Well what can we do?!"

_Three...two...one..._ Sabrina countered as the Crystal Stars surrounded Mario and the group as they fully healed them and then went over to the Shadow Queen.

"What...?" Shadow Queen wondered and then the Crystal Stars shone brightly, as Shadow Queen yelled in pain as they returned to Mario.

"What just happened?" Goombella asked.

"I'll show you." Sabrina aimed her Keyblade at Shadow Queen and used Firaga...and when it hit, she yelled in pain.

"Your attacks can hurt me?!" Shadow Queen exclaimed.

"It weakened her." Sabrina told them. "Now, let's finish this." She smiked as everyone got ready.

"How DARE you!" Shadow Queen exclaimed.

**Shadow Queen Phase 2 (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sabrina ran to the Shadow Queen and slashed her, then jumping back to avoid being slapped away by the hands, then Koops charged up in his shell and Yoshi kicked him to the Shadow Queen, slamming right into Shadow Queen's face.

"FREEZE!" Sabrina yelled, using Triple Blizzaga at Shadow Queen, then Mario jumped up to hammer down on the Shadow Queen, then Flurrie body slammed on top of her.

"Go away!" She yelled, charging up an attack, then unleashing the shockwaves at them, sending them all to the wall, but when Sabrina hit the wall, she recovered with Flowmotion and spun like a drill to the Shadow Queen, then slamming down with a shockwave, sending Shadow Queen away.

Shadow Queen growled under her breath and used her floating hands to attack Sabrina, but she dodge rolled out of the way as Yoshi threw eggs at the hands as Vivian appeared in front of the Shadow Queen and fire punched her, then letting Sabrina attack her multiple times, then using Sonic Blade.

"Wow, should we let her battle the hag alone?" Koops wondered.

"Hmm..." Mario folded his arms. "I dunno..."

The Shadow Queen grabbed Sabrina. "Enough!" She exclaimed and used her other free hand to drain Sabrina's health, but Mario jumped up and hammered the hand while Bobbery blew up the other hand, freeing Sabrina.

"Thanks." She smiled as she used Strike Raid, then when the Keyblade returned, she used Ragnarock.

"You can't be serious..." Shadow Queen weakly said. "I'm...losing to the likes of you?!"

"Okay, who wants to deal the final blow?" Sabrina asked.

"How about the both of us?" Mario asked.

"Fine by me." Sabrina nodded as she and Mario ran to the Shadow Queen as the hag herself attempted to hit them with her hands, but they quickly dodged as Mario jumped up and hammered Shadow Queen on the head...and then Sabrina used Zantetsuken to finish her off.

"No...HOW CAN I LOSE?! No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled before exploding in darkness...as Peach was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Peach!" Mario exclaimed as he ran to her.

**Zelda (Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"Ugh..." Peach got up, looking at Mario. "Mario?"

"Yes, I'm here." He smiled.

Sabrina casually put her hands over her head with a smile, and then she realized what she was doing. Damnit, Sora. She thought as the Keyhole appeared near them. "Well, see ya." She waved at them before disappearing with the Keyhole.

"So...is she really your girlfriend?" Peach asked.

"Like I said to Bowser, I just met her. She's not my girlfriend."

Peach smiled. "Good."

Meanwhile...

Everyone was having worried looks ever since Lea departed while Mew was looking out the door, saddened that he left. "Master Yen Sid? Gosh, do ya think he'll be able to do it?" Mickey asked.

Yen Sid stroked his beard. "Hmm...it's clear that you cannot teach a cat to bark. But Merlin and the three good fairies are aiding him in place that's more...temporarily flexible. My hope is that he can at least learn to wield it. He certainly has fire, so I suppose it depends on how strongly it burns."

"Oh...but, what about Sora, Sabrina and Riku?"

"Well, if we are running on the assumption Xehanort knew what we were planning, then he still would need to have been there...back in the very place and time when the Destiny Islands were lost to darkness. Otherwise, Sora, Sabrina and Riku would have been beyond his reach."

"Hmm..." Goofy started thinking.

"Gee, do you really think Xehanort could have planned things that far in advance?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not." Yen Sid admitted.

"But what if he did the same thing as Sora, Sabrina and Riku did, and he jumped through time?" Goofy asked.

"For that to work, a version of himself would have had to exist at both source nd destination. Not even Xehanort could transport his whole body across vast reaches of time."

Mickey gasped, gathering everyone's attention. "Oh...oh no. I remember...Xehanort did give up his body. It was a version of him that was possessing Riku."

Yen Sid's eyes widened. "No! It cannot be! Could he be that cunning, possess that kind of foresight?"

"If it's all right with you, can I go help Sora, Sabrina and Riku out?" Mickey requested.

"How? You cannot enter the world of a dream. Where will you go?" Yen Sid asked.

"If Xehanort really is behind all this, then they won't stay in the dream worlds forever. Eventually, they're gonna reappear somewhere that we can go reach 'em. And we can probably even guess the place. Follow the hearts, and you'll find the way. That's something Master Aqua told me once."

Yen Sid thought about it and then nodded. "King Mickey..." Donald said.

"We're goin' too." Goofy told him.

"Thanks fellas, but gosh...I really have to do it alone this time. The dangers are greater than anything we've faced before." He said and then glanced at Latias, Asuna, Kirito and Mew. "...Although..."  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**We all know what world is next...**


	9. Friends in Darkness

**Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora woke up in front of Memory Skyscraper. "Wait, isn't this...?" He walked around. "Is the Organization's world sleeping too?" He wondered. "No, it can't be. I know I definitely found the seven Keyholes already. So, I've gotta be awake again and in the real world. But why here?" He scratched his head.

"Aw, what's the matter, sleepyhead?" A familiar voice caught his attention.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"We jumped through a lot of hoops to get you here. But it looks as if it's gonna pay off." A shot was heard as Sora turned around and avoiding a very familiar bullet as he looked up to see Xigbar jumping off the building and landing in front of him.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You're a part of this?"

"Hey. Let's hit these plot points in order, Sora...Roxas. First, you must be wondering about your revised itinerary. 'Why am I here, not back home?' The answer's simple. We brought you to this place! Hijacked your little slumber party before it started, and ever since, we've been both your companions and your constant guides." Xigbar explained.

"Before it started?" He wondered and then his eyes widened. "The man in the robe! And so that guy in the black coat, and Xemnas..."

"Bingo. You were able to go back in time to just before your home became a sleeping world..." Xigbar walked to Sora. "Only because a past version of you already existed there. And I can see, in the past, you already met Mr. Robe Guy. Yup, he was there then to make sure you ended up here now."

"That's ridiculous!"

"It sure is. It's too perfect. Who'd ever believe it? Which is why you idiots never saw it coming. You thought you were off doing some kind of test, right? Well, test this...how come you're wearing the same clothes if you're already back home? You are NOT gonna wake up, okay? Look...there's no real versus dreams anymore. There's just you, us and this."

"I see...fair enough." He summoned his Keyblade. "So what? At least I know who to blame for it!"

Xigbar turned his head. "Ooh, it seems you've still got that angry look down. But, here is where I tag out. I got just a few more hoops I gotta jump through." He then disappeared.

"Huh?!"

Up above, Xigbar was upside down, shooting around Sora while chuckling as the bullets turned into figures in black cloaks...one of the figures was Young Xehanort. "Come with me." He said, extending his arm to him...and then Sora grew sleepy.

"What...?!" He looked to see Xigbar as his vision was getting all the more blurry.

"Pleasant dreams, kiddo."

Sora woke up to see Xehanort, then seeing a robed figure walking up to him. "Yes. This was where it started. At this point, I still had no idea that I was talking to myself. He cast away his bodily form just to set me on the appointed path."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"That is Xehanort reduced to just a heart...the being you and your friends called 'Ansem'."

Sora looked away from him to see the robed figure right in front of him. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as suddenly they were at the night when it happened on the island, seeing the robed figure once again. "Him!" He exclaimed, then seeing his own body and Sabrina running into the Secret Place. "Is that..."

"Yes. The point in time that Xigbar mentioned."

"Me, right before my world was swallowed by the darkness."

"To move through time, you must leave your body behind. Ansem first sent me on my way, and then placed himself here when the time was right. That is what set all these events in motion."

"What are you saying? That he knew everything that would happen?"

"No, not everything. But remember, Ansem possessed Riku and saw his experiences in real time."

"So? That could only tell him so much. How did he know I would be here today?"

"Simple." Suddenly, a large thud was heard as Sora turned to see Kairi flying right towards him.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed as he tried to catch her, but...she disappeared before he could catch her...then he appeared in Traverse Town as he looked up to see a flash in the sky as he looked up to see his body floating down. "What is..."

He then saw multiple Soras falling in the sky and they all landed. "You've been here many times." Young Xehanort told him. "Your first journey...your voyage through memories...in the datascape...in your dreams. Relived again and again...like déjà vu."

Sora then saw Mickey running down the steps and going through the door to the third district. "King Mickey?" He wondered, then Donald and Goofy walked through him as Goofy pointed up while Donald looked on in shock as Sora looked up to see a star going out, then he looked back to see Donald and Goofy walking away with Pluto. "Donald! Goofy!" He called as he went after them...and then Pluto ran off. "Pluto!" He exclaimed as he ran after him but before he could go through the doors...

"Sora!" A muffled voice called out to him before he blacked out.

**Sacred Moon**

"You've gotta wake up!" Riku exclaimed, as he tried to pull him out, but as he was...darkness was pouring out of the little prison as it formed into Anti Black Coat behind him, forcing him to turn around. "Are you what's trapping him in that nightmare?" He asked as he summoned Way to the Dawn. "'Cause if you are...i'm what nightmares fear!" He exclaimed as both of them lunged right at each other.

Sabrina walked around, looking around as well. "This doesn't make any sense...I locked all seven keyholes but...why aren't I back?" She wondered.

"So we meet again." A voice said as Sabrina turned to see Young Xehanort walking up to him.

"You again..." Sabrina growled under her breath. "Alright, spill it..."

"We went through a lot of hoops in order to bring you here." He explained everything to her as her eyes widened. "In fact, Sora's seeing it for himself."

"I swear...if you touch him..." She glared at him.

"I think I need to show you what Sora is seeing right now...but since you won't come quietly...I guess I have to knock you out first." He said as he summoned two blue blades in his hands, getting in a battle position.

"I won't lose to the likes of you!" She exclaimed, summoning Igneel's Flame.

**Dark Impetus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Young Xehanort ran to him and slashed her several times, but she blocked and then countered, then using Triple Firaga on him as she slashed him to a wall, then using Strike Raid.

He quickly rolled out of the way as he jumped up and unleashed fire shaped like an X, but she jumped back as it hit the ground, exploding in front of her as he slashed her away.

Sabrina used Curaga, then using Blizzaga Pursuit on him, then using Sonic Blade after it froze his foot, launching him away. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" She yelled.

Young Xehanort ran off, avoiding the Ragnarock and then kicked Sabrina to a wall, then unleashing the fire again, but this time she used Reflega to knock it back, as it slammed into him as she slashed him away. "THUNDER!"

He rolled out of the way and fired shots at her, but she backflipped and then used Ars Arcanum followed by Eruption, knocking him to the wall as she ran towards him and used Triple Firaga, then using Thundaga again.

_This power...where is it coming from?_ Young Xehanort wondered and then his eyes widened as he saw a different person...and it wasn't Xarina. _Now I understand..._ He thought.

"THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" She yelled as she ran to him and prepared to use Zantetsuken but Young Xehanort disappeared. "Huh?"

Young Xehanort reappeared behind her. "You..." She turned around to look at him. "Why did you stop attacking?"

"There's just something about you..." He said, as he grabbed her shirt.

"Wh-what are you...?"

"Don't say anything..." He said as he leaned in, his eyes closing.

_Wait, is he seriously going to kiss me?! I need to move...but I can't!_ She exclaimed, looking at his lips getting dangerously close to hers...and just when his lips were a few inches away. "NO!" A female voice screamed and suddenly a force pushed them away.

"Whoa...whoa!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Were you seriously trying to kiss me?!" She asked as she was dangerously close to the edge. "I can't believe you!" And then her foot just basically got off the ground. "Whoa...WHOOOOA!"

Young Xehanort's eyes widened as he went to go grab her, but as his hand was about to catch her...she fell into the abyss below, screaming. "Aria...you wench." He growled under his breath as he walked away as he made a portal.

Sora woke up. "Huh...am I back?" He wondered as he was in an alleyway, and then Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sabrina, Latias Mew, Kirito and Asuna ran off in front of him. "Wait, your majesty! Donald! Goofy! Sabrina...guys!" He called out to them as he chased after them, but as he turned a corner, he saw Namine in front of him.

**Distant From You... (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

"Namine, is that you?" He asked as Namine looked at him before running off. "Wait! Namine!" He ran after her and then caught her arm. "I've got a message for you. I meant to tell you once this was all over." He said as Namine turned to look at him, but then she turned into Xion. "Huh? Who are...you?"

Xion looked away from him as a tear ran down his cheek. "Wh-why am I...?" He wondered as Xion put her hood up and ran off. "Hey, wait!" He chased after her.

"You've gotta wake up!" Riku's voice called out to him, but Sora ignored it and then ran after her.

After a bit of running, Sora finally got up to her. "C'mon! Wait up! Who are you?"

She took off her hood...and then she was Roxas. "You're...Roxas!" He exclaimed in surprise. _This isn't making ANY sense._ He thought.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"How can you be here? Am I dreaming?" Roxas shook his head. "C'mon! Say something!"

Roxas sighed. "This could've been the other way around."

"Huh?"

"But it really has to be you."

"What do you mean?"

"There are so many hearts that are connected to yours. You're me, so you can feel what I felt."

Sora sighed. "No. Roxas, you're you. We're not the same. I wanted to tell you that. That you deserve as much as I do to be your own person."

Roxas blinked in surprise, but then smiled. "Sora, see? That's why it has to be you." He said as he put his arms on Sora's arms, and then Sora gasped, feeling the pain that Roxas went through, then he disappeared after what Sora felt.

"Not again..." He muttered, fighting his tears. "Did they cause all this pain? WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SEE?!" He yelled.

"Sora, don't chase the dreams. They'll lead you nowhere, just to an abyss you'll never be able to wake up from."

Sora growled under his breath and then ran off...only to see Riku and Kairi in front of him, causing him to smile. "Riku! Kairi! I found you!" He exclaimed as he ran up to them, but as they turned around...they turned into Aqua and Terra.

**Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"Huh? Who...?" He asked, not realizing he turned into Ventus.

"Ven." Terra said.

"Ven." Aqua also said.

"Huh?" He wondered as they turned around, changing back into Riku and Kairi, and Sora transforming back into himself, as they walked away. "WAIT!" He yelled, but then he noticed a girl running off ten feet from him from the side. "What?" He wondered as he chased after her.

"What the heck is going on here?" He wondered as he chased after, but every corner he turned she seemed to be getting farther away from him, and when he turned another corner...she disappeared. "Agh...lost her." He muttered. "Who was she...?"

He walked around, looking for her and then looked up at a building, seeing the girl on top of it. It was Aria. "HEY!" He waved to her as she looked down at him. "Wait...aren't you..."

_Flashback_

"Sabrina? Where are you?" A young Sora called out to her, walking around. "Where could she be?"

"Never give up on your dreams. For some day, it might become a reality." Aria's voice told Sabrina, catching his attention.

"Wait, who's that?" He wondered. "Well, I found her anyway..." He said. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" He called out to Sabrina. "Mom told me to come get you! It's time for dinner! And Riku is coming over to have dinner with us!"

"Be right there!" Sabrina called to him and then Aria whispered something in her ear.

_What's she saying?_ Sora wondered as Aria and Sabrina walked up to him.

"Alright, see you later." Aria smiled, but before she walked away, Sabrina hugged her, as she returned it.

"Uh..." Sora blinked, looking at Aria.

"She's all yours." Aria told him as she walked away.

"Who was that? She's cute."

"No one that you need to know." Sabrina replied.

"Aww, I hate it when you keep secrets from me!" He exclaimed...but as they walked back home, he kept bugging her for her name.

"Alright, if I tell you her name, would you stop bugging me?"

"Yes!"

Sabrina looked at him. "Her name is Aria. She just moved here."

"Oh! That's cool!" Sora smiled.

_End flashback_

"Aria..." Sora said as Aria smiled down at him...but then suddenly, her face went blank and sort of shocked as a shadow of Vanitas was behind her, impaling her. "NO!" He screamed as she fell to the ground, while Sora ran to her, transforming into Ven again and as he dived to catch her, but sadly, he glowed and then disappeared.

He then landed in front of Xigbar. "Oopsy-daisy." He smirked. "Wasn't easy putting you into a second sleep and he almost woke you up."

"So then, all that stuff I just saw...did you put that in my head?" He asked while weakling getting up.

"No, that wasn't 'stuff', it was a dream. The falling asleep part was definitely our bad. But we can't put stuff in your head. Hey, I got an idea...ask your heart. See if it's got a clue."

"Well...my heart was aching. That's why I kept going."

"Oh...thank you, Sora's heart, for pushing him right into our clutches. Aren't hearts great? Steer us wrong every time."

"You know, right, because you all have hearts! Axel and Roxas and Xarina and Namine, and that other girl. I felt what Roxas felt and...they laughed together, got mad, and they grieved. You have to have a heart...to cry."

"Heh, it's about time you noticed."

"Indeed." Xemnas's voice said as he appeared from a portal. "A heart is never lost for good. There may have been variances in our dispositions, but a number of us unquestionably showed signs of a burgeoning replacement."

Sora turned to Xemnas. "Once born, the heart can also be nurtured." He continued. "Our experiments creating Heartless were attempts to control the mind, and convince it to renounce its sense of self. But understand, one can banish the heart from the body, but the body will try to replace it the first chance it gets, for as many times as it takes. And so I knew, even after we were divided into Heartless and Nobodies, it was just a temporary separation."

"Why, then... why did you lie to them and tell them they had no hearts?!"

"Xemnas and Xehanort formed the Organization for a specific reason...round up a bunch of empty husks, hook them up to Kingdom Hearts, then fill them all with the exact same heart and mind." Xigbar smirked. "Translation...they were gonna turn all the members into Xehanort."

"Make more Xehanorts? You tricked your friends to..." Sora looked at him. "But you...aren't you scared of just turning into someone else?"

"Me? I'm already half Xehanort."

"That's nuts..." Sora muttered.

"However..." Xemnas spoke. "Through weakness of body...weakness of will...or weakness of trust...most of the original members we had chosen for the Organization were inadequate. Thus, naturally, they never had a chance to attain their goal. Yet, even this was to be expected." Sora gasped and growled under his breath. "We have learned of the heart's folly, and we have achieved our other goals. This last excursion has proven to be a worthy closing assignment for the Organization."

"Just stop it! You treat people's hearts like bottles on a shelf, but they're not!" Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Hearts are made of the people we meet...and how we feel about them...they're what ties us together even when we're apart! They're what...make me strong!"

Xigbar smirked. "Duh! You're strong because of the ties you have with other people. As if the Keyblade would choose a wimp like you. But no pouting. We see much bigger and better things in your future...once you side with us."

Sora looked at his Keyblade. "I know the Keyblade didn't choose me, and I don't care. I'm proud to be a small part of something bigger...the people it did choose."

Xigbar gasped, seeing a lot of people behind Sora. "My family and friends...they are my power!"

"Those are just words. You've lost." He growled under his breath. "Fine. See where your power gets you here. Xemnas! He's all yours." Xigbar disappeared into the portal.

"At the start of your test, when you struck out from that tiny island, you saw me there dressed in a robe. Immediately, you and Sabrina knew something was wrong, so without even knowing it, you both dove into Sora's dream." Ansem told him. "And you became exactly what that sigil on your back and on Sabrina's left hand represents...Dream Eaters to protect Sora from nightmares."

Riku looked at him in surprise. "We're both...Dream Eaters?"

"Correct. But you both failed to protect him. After all your efforts to command the darkness and protect those you cherish, it is a shame you locked that power away in the end."

"What about Sabrina?"

"Heh, she's getting reacquainted with the darkness if you know what I mean."

Riku's eyes widened. "No!"

"Oh yes...and pretty soon, she'll become one of them."

Riku's fist clenched. "Except...it's not over. Once I find Sabrina in the darkness, we can still save Sora."

"So you understand what to do. Set the darkness in you free, and you can rescue your friends."

"Ansem...or Xehanort. You used to be a Keyblade Wielder. But darkness stole your heart, and the Keyblade with it. Don't you see? That's half the reason I'm even on this journey. After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back."

"At last, you see clearly."

"You know...when I look at you...there's this memory that flashes back. A secret I said that I'd keep when I was little. The main reason I kept dreaming about seeing the outside world...was 'cause of him."

"Hmm?"

"My journey begins here, and now." He summoned his Keyblade. "I'm going back to the real world with Sabrina, and then to Sora's side."

Ansem put his arm away. "That...is your answer?"

"Yes. I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light."

"You can try."

Sabrina was just in the darkness, holding onto her chest. "Is this...what darkness...feels like?" She asked. "Agh...this sucks..."

"Become one of us..." A voice said.

"Huh...who are you?"

"We're the voices that were lost in the darkness."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "No..."

"Yes...and now...you must become one of us. Forget about that light of yours."

"No...NO! I will NEVER let go of my light!" She exclaimed.

"Your light has no affect here. Just give in to the darkness."

"N-Never!" She closed her eyes, holding onto her chest tightly.

"Those who hide in darkness will be made to face the light." Pit's voice echoed.

"Huh?" Sabrina looked to see Pit and Palutena in front of her.

**Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep)**

"From this moment on, you five are officially members of Fairy Tail. Welcome to the family." She looked to see Makarov, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Gray near Pit and Palutena.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." Leon.

"Nor matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again." Aerith.

"Besides, I couldn't forget about you even if I wanted to." Yuffie.

"For your light? Don't lose sight of it." Cloud.

"So, I guess your heart won this battle." Marisa.

Peach, Rosa, Reimu, Sailor Moon appeared in front of Sabrina too. "Don't be...I don't blame you for not telling me anyways." Wendy and Carla appeared next to Natsu.

"All for one and one for all!" Goofy, Donald, Latias, Asuna, Kirito, Kyurem, Mickey and Mew appeared as well, even the whole Smash Mansion minus the bad guys, even her Assist Trophies were there too.

"Our friends are our power!" Sora appeared too.

"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, i'm always with you." Kairi appeared next to Sora.

Riku appeared too, as Sabrina flashbacked to her kissing Riku for the first time, as she smiled, then she noticed Mavis, Flandre, Yui, and Aria near the Fairy Tail group. "Thank you..." She smiled.

"Will you give in?"

"No..." She replied calmly. "I believe in the love my friends have for me...and my family." Her heart started to glow as it pierced out of her chest, shining brightly. "This may sound cheesy...but my friends and family...are MY power!" She exclaimed while the voices just groaned in pain from the light. "If you think you can just easily get away with all the things you have done...think again." She smirked as the light glowed stronger than ever.

_Back with Sora..._

Sora laid on his back after dealing with Xemnas, his strength and stamina spent while a dark aura surrounded his body as Young Xehanort appeared from a portal. "You...again..."

"You just make it too easy. I know you think you've won, but you lost the moment you dived this far in. You're in the deepest pit of slumber, and you've worn yourself down to nothing. There's no returning to the world above."

"What do you mean?"

"We told you. It was not the Sleeping Keyholes that guided you. They are not the reason you are here. You've been on a path, one we laid out for you. That sigil on your chest is the proof."

"What?"

"See? That sigil, the X, it tells us where you are at all times. You had wondered aloud before...why we kept showing up where you were. It's because we need you, Sora. Or, to be more precise, we need what will be left of you...the fourteenth dark vessel."

"Why...I..."

"Why was it assured you would come here today? Because I followed my destined path, and I'm here looking at you right now. You can move through time, but time itself is immovable. Today, all of my selves throughout time were meant to gather here, and to welcome you, Sora, as our fourteenth member. These facts cannot be changed."

"What's...gonna...happen..."

"I have now told you all that I know. We are all here, and what the future holds in store is beyond my sight. I will return to my own time, and grow into the man who becomes all these others. While I know this future now that I have lived it, returning to my own time will erase the memories and experiences I have gained here. Still, my appointed path is now etched in my heart...which will first lead me to seek the outside world."

"Riku...Sabrina..."

"Your heart will sleep forever in the folds of darkness. And your body will be another vessel for me. So light gives way to darkness. Good night, Sora."

Sora was falling into the darkness, asleep...and then unknown to him, Mavis appeared above him, holding a heart as she flew down near him. "I'm sorry...but there's nothing I can do to help you." She said sadly. "But...I promise you that Sabrina and Riku will save you." She said as she dropped the heart on Sora. "Until we meet again...Sora..." She said as she disappeared once he was covered in Ven's armor.

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ansem's Guardian reached out to Riku, but he took out his Keyblade and put it front of him, looking at the both of them as the Guardian and Ansem disappeared. "Strength, to protect what matters." He said.

Suddenly, a flash caught his eye as he turned around to see a bright light. "What is that light?" He wondered as he followed it, and a few minutes later, he saw Sabrina. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina opened her eyes. "Riku...?"

A few seconds passed, and then they hugged each other. "Riku, I'm so glad to see you..." She smiled.

"It's okay, I'm here now..." He said as their eyes looked at each other, and they closed their eyes, kissing once again. As they shared another kiss, light was pouring out of them, forming like a river. Then they parted but still held on to one another, smiling, then looking at the darkness with determined looks. "Come on, let's go find your brother and get out of here."

"Right." Sabrina nodded, summoning Hinawa's Promise and looked at the darkness. "So long." She said as they held their Keyblades above them, forming an X as the light gathered around them while hearing the dark voices screaming in pain...as they closed their eyes and they were transported in front of Memory Skyscraper.

"So how did you get in there in the first place?" Riku asked as they were walking.

"Well..." Sabrina explained what happened.

"Really..." Riku smirked. "Alright, now I have a very good reason to kick Xehanort's ass."

"Same here. There's only one person that I want to be with for the rest of my life."

"Would that be Pit?" He teased.

"Hey!" She playfully punched him. "It's you, silly!"

Riku chuckled. "I know...but considering you kissed him a lot, I wasn't so sure." He teased again.

"I let him go to Viridi, why would I still be interested in Pit?"

"Well, considering you play that game a lot."

"Oh shut up." She muttered, smiling a little while Riku laughed and then they came in front of The Castle That Never Was. "End of the line, huh?"

"No...there should be a way forward..." Riku folded his arms. "But how are we going to get there?"

Suddenly, they heard cute whining as they look up to see Sora's Meow Wow getting their attention while acting all cute. "Well, there's a Spirit." Sabrina said.

"Sora's Dream Eater." Riku said, and then Komory Bat and Kooma Panda appeared near them.

"What's up?" Sabrina asked as the Kooma Panda whispered something in her ear. "Oh..."

"Told you the same thing?" Riku asked.

"Yep." She nodded as both of them closed their eyes, and a single line appeared in front of them. "Let's go." She said as he nodded and they went up the line.

**Organization XIII**

Sabrina and Riku looked around Where Nothing Gathers as Sabrina saw someone, her eyes widening. "Sora!" She exclaimed as she and Riku jumped off to get him, but Young Xehanort appeared in front of them and knocked them away back on the platform.

"Hands off my new vessel." He ordered.

"'Vessel'?!" Riku asked.

"Yes...we originally had our sights set on you. But, you developed a certain...resistance to darkness. So we did what the Keyblade did and moved down the list." Sabrina and Riku got up. "Roxas and Xarina, now they were worthy candidates. But, unfortunately, they became too aware of themselves and returned to Sora..." He looked at Sabrina. "And you."

"Organization XIV's true goal is to divide Xehanort's heart among fourteen vessels. Thanks to you two and Sora, we learned not all our candidates were fit for the task. But, we managed to make up the difference. And now, Sora, the fourteenth vessel, is within our grasp."

"Like hell!" Sabrina exclaimed in anger.

Riku let it sink in. "Fourteen...Xehanorts?!" He asked as suddenly, the seats were filled with the new members. Xigbar, Xemnas, and Ansem being the three of them.

"What is...?!" Sabrina and Riku looked around.

"The real Organization XIV."

"The Organization?" Riku asked.

"I am Xehanort from the most distant past. My future self gave me a task...to visit the splintered versions of myself in many worlds, and ensure they gathered here today."

"From the past?" Sabrina asked.

"There are restrictions to movement through time. First, you must leave your body behind to do it. Then, there must be a version of you waiting at the destination. Upon arrival, you can only move forward as per the laws of time. And you cannot rewrite the events that are destined to happen."

"What have you done?" Riku asked in a threatening tone.

"My most future self will arrive soon. Then, time for all of us will return to normal, and I will go back to my era to live the life fate has in store. He can vouch for that."

Sabrina and Riku looked at them in shock, and then they noticed a flash up above as something came down, blasting Young Xehanort away. "STOPZA!" A voice yelled, as they looked to see Mickey, Latias, Asuna, Kirito and Mew near him. "I'm glad we're not too late!" Mickey smiled.

"Mickey!" Riku exclaimed.

"Just grab Sora so we can go! I can't stop them for long."

"Right." Sabrina nodded, but suddenly, Mickey was blasted away. "What the hell?!"

"Mickey!" Riku exclaimed.

"I said, hands off!" Young Xehanort growled under his breath.

"How can you be moving?!" Latias exclaimed as Young Xehanort summoned a Keyblade.

Mickey turned his head. "Oh no. Are you..."

"Begone." He glared at all of them.

**L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

They were then transported to Young Xehanort's battlefield as he got in a battle position. "Here, we went to your house to grab this while we were coming to get you." Latias handed over her Mega Stone.

"Thanks." Sabrina smirked as she put it on and pressed it, Latias Mega Evolving while Kirito and Asuna taking out their swords as Mew transformed into Lucario while Sabrina had Hinawa's Promise out. "Let's do this."

Young Xehanort ran to them and slashed Sabrina and Kirito, but they blocked as Kirito countered, but Young Xehanort jumped back, however, Sabrina used Thundaga to electrocute him, but then he disappeared after he got hit, reappearing behind Asuna and slashed her away.

"DRACO METEOR!" Latias yelled, but Young Xehanort jumped to the side, then slashing with some sort of wire at Lucario, but he used Aura Sphere as a counter.

Riku closed his eyes as a balloon appeared in front of him as he slashed it, breaking into many balloons and striking Young Xehanort multiple times. "What in the heck...?" Sabrina wondered.

"According to that Moogle in Traverse Town, it's Balloonga." He replied as he used Dark Firaga at him.

Young Xehanort growled under his breath and fired homing shots at them, but they all ran around to avoid the shots as Asuna ran to Young Xehanort and slashed him, then he disappeared after being hit as he appeared in front of her, disappearing to the side, then to the other, then forward...then using his wire to go right through Asuna, hearing her scream in pain. "Okay, NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Kirito yelled as he ran to him and slashed him away.

Sabrina used Curaga on Asuna. "Lucario, Force Palm!" She ordered as Lucario was right behind Young Xehanort and used Force Palm on him, launching him to Sabrina as she used Aerial Slam, then Latias using Ice Beam.

"This is for almost kissing my girlfriend!" Riku exclaimed, using Dark Aura on him, and when he was done, he slashed him to Sabrina who used Ars Arcanum, then Latias using a new move, Dragonbreath.

"Whoa! Did you replace Psybeam with that?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep! Kyurem taught me that when you were off doing the test."

"Ah." She nodded, watching Young Xehanort summon up floating icebergs as it surrounded Kirito and Asuna, but they quickly got out of it as they ran to Young Xehanort and slashed him multiple times before disappearing again, slashing them with the wire but they rolled out of the way.

Sabrina ran to Young Xehanort. "THIS WILL FINISH YOU!" She yelled, using Zantetsuken.

"Time stop!" Xehanort exclaimed after it connected, then he disappeared.

"Now what?" Riku asked as he noticed a clock in front of them. "Sabrina, I have an idea..." He whispered in her ear as she nodded as they closed their eyes, then a Keyblade split in half floated upwards, then they clicked together as Sabrina and Riku slashed the clock multiple times, then Young Xehanort groaned, falling on one knee.

"Hmph..." He glared at them as he hid behind the clock as two clones ran to them, slashing them, but they quickly dodged as they disappeared.

"What the heck?" Sabrina asked.

"We'll deal with the clones, you take out the real one!" Asuna told them as they nodded and ran to the clock as the clones went for them, but Latias took them out with Dragonbreath, Kirito and Asuna slashing them, and Lucario using Aura Sphere.

As they kept slashing it, they jumped back and looked at each other, nodding. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled, using Ragnarock.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled, using Dark Firaga as they both connected to the clock, destroying it while Young Xehanort yelled in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"And that's the end of him!" Sabrina fist pumped while Latias transformed back to normal, then they all hugged.

They then went back to Where Nothing Gathers. "Are you guys alright?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded, then the Stopza spell wore off as they looked around, then Mickey gasped.

"Master Xehanort! We were RIGHT about you!" He exclaimed as they looked up and their eyes widened to see Xehanort alive and well.

**Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

Xehanort smirked. "All of this was decided. My thirteen selves would welcome me here on this day, when I would return a complete person. It is the future which lies beyond my sight."

"Why are you doing this?" Mickey asked.

"In ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguarded by its counterpart, the X-Blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The violent clash shattered the X-Blade into twenty one pieces...seven of light and fourteen of darkness. And the only real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."

"I once tried to create my own pure light and darkness to forge the X-Blade, but the attempt ended in failure." He continued. "In my eagerness, I had lost sight of the correct way to achieve my goal. I acted rashly, I can admit that now."

Mickey clenched his fists in anger. "What you did back then...your mistakes...changed the destinies of four of my friends!"

"Ah, but destiny is never left to chance. I merely guided them to their proper places. The broken boy who failed to be the blade...the misguided master who sacrificed herself for a friend...the feckless youth who became my new vessel...and the girl who joined Fairy Tail's first master."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "No...are you saying she...?!" Now it all makes sense...why her heart is with me now... She thought, fighting her tears.

Mickey sighed. "I couldn't find a way to save 'em." He looked at Sabrina sympathetically before looking back at Xehanort. "But I wanted to believe that their sacrifice stopped you for good. Why? How was I so blind? I should've seen it, as soon as Maleficent started gathering the seven princesses of heart."

"Yes. They were all my doing. I used the evil fairy to find the seven pure lights for me, just as I prepared fourteen vessels to fill with pure darkness."

"But you failed." Riku said. "Sora and Sabrina stopped you in your tracks on both counts."

"Yes, they did. The video game expert and the dull ordinary boy...two Keyblade Wielders so unlike any I have ever seen. However, I have not abandoned my ambitions...the seven guardians of light and the fourteen seekers of darkness." He chuckled.

"Seven guardians of light?" Kirito wondered. "So he means the Princesses of Heart?"

Mickey folded his arms. "I don't think so. I think he means Keyblade Weilders... let's see, me, Sora, Sabrina and Riku...my four friends... that makes eight..." He looked at Xehanort in confusion.

"Someone needs to rewrite that prophecy..." Xehanort muttered.

Mickey was still thinking about it and his eyes widened. "That means...the fourteen seekers of darkness..."

"Yes, little king. Perceptive. But Sora and another on your list belong to me now and the other one is dead. So that puts you two guardians short...or how many guardians there are in the first place..." He muttered. "But worry not. All of the pieces are destined to appear. Your lights just like my fourteen darknesses whose final clash will beget the prize I seek..."

"The X-Blade." Mickey said at the same time as Xehanort.

Xehanort then got up, summoning his Keyblade. "But first, the fourteen darknesses shall be united. All the seats have been filled." He smirked. "And now the last vessel shall bear my heart like the rest!" He exclaimed as suddenly, the seat that Sora was on started to rise up.

**Shaded Truths (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

"No!" Sabrina exclaimed as they ran to him, as Mickey tried to wall-jump to get Sora, but Xemnas pinned him to a chair, Ansem pinning Riku to the floor, Young Xehanort grabbed Sabrina and putting a Keyblade to her neck and Xigbar appearing in front of the others and aiming his Sharpshooters at Asuna, Kirito, Mew and Latias.

"Ah-ah-ah...one more step and you'll be goners." Xigbar smirked.

Sora was up to Xehanort's level as Xehanort did some sort of magic on his fingers above his Keyblade, then firing right at Sora. "NO!" Sabrina and Mickey yelled...but suddenly, it was blocked and familiar flames were right on the seat.

"He made it!" Mickey exclaimed.

Xemnas' eyes widened. "You!" He exclaimed as the flames slowly disappeared, Sabrina's and Riku's eyes widening as well.

"Axel!" Xigbar exclaimed.

Lea was holding Sora. "Axel? Please. The name's Lea. Got it memorized?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Promises to keep. I'll always be there to get my friends back. What, bad timing? You had your perfect little script, but you kinda forgot to write the sequel. Now, let's find out what happens!"

Xigbar growled under his breath, turning his gaze from the four to Xehanort. "What now, you old coot? Our time is up!"

Suddenly, a cloaked figure got up from his seat and launched himself to Lea, taking out a familiar weapon as Lea turned to him as he slashed downward with it, but Lea blocked it...however, the sudden force blew his hood off, Lea's eyes widening. "Isa!"

Isa didn't say anything as he tried to push forward, forcing Lea to jump away, then Mickey slashed Xemnas, Riku slashing Ansem, Sabrina elbowing Young Xehanort in the chest and then kicking him away, Latias transforming, flying up and using Ice Beam on Xigbar, but they all went away as Xigbar and Young Xehanort appeared back at their seats while Xemnas and Ansem were floating above them as they all regrouped.

"Why are you here, Axel?" Riku asked.

"No, I told you my name's...agh, whatever, Axel, fine. Now let's get outta here!"

"Right." Sabrina nodded, but Ansem summoned his Guardian as it flew down and grabbed Riku and Sabrina.

"MEW!" Mew exclaimed in horror.

"Oh now that's cheap!" Latias exclaimed.

"If you attempt to try and harm my Guardian, it'll just use these two as shields." Ansem smirked.

"You coward!" Asuna exclaimed, and then they heard screaming as they looked around and then Donald and Goofy suddenly appeared, landing right on the Guardian, as it disappeared and Riku and Sabrina landing on their feet.

"Were we supposed to do that?" Donald asked, groaning a little.

"I think so..." Goofy muttered.

Sabrina giggled. "You saved us." She smiled. Then Xemnas, Ansem, Xigbar and everyone else started fading away.

"We are out of time." Xehanort said. "Neither the union of light nor darkness has been achieved, and we must all return whence we came. But, the gathering of the lights and darknesses is nigh. Let us finish this at the fated place, once your lights and my darknesses have joined together!" He exclaimed as he disappeared along with the other darknesses.  
>====================================================================================================<p>

**Yeah...I figured this chapter would be a two-day ordeal. Sorry for the wait.**

**As I was thinking about how I would do with the second Young Xehanort battle, I was like "Hmm, why not have Kirito, Asuna, Latias and Mew join Mickey?" **

**Of course, we all know the next chapter is the last...but I have a surprise! What's the surprise? Well...it'll be after the secret ending, i'll tell you that much! **


	10. Waking Sora Up

**Magical Mystery (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"A lot of lights, fourteen darknesses...Master Xehanort has been busy." Yen Sid mused.

Sora was leaning on a wall, sleeping peacefully as everyone was looking at him. "Aw, Sora...don't tell me your heart is sleeping, too." Mickey sighed.

"No, Mickey. This affliction is not the same." Yen Sid told him.

Sabrina sighed. "Can we do anything for him?"

"In your Mark of Mastery exam, you were to unlock seven Sleeping Keyholes. By doing so, you would awaken those worlds from their prison of slumber, and also acquire the power to free a heart from its sleep." Yen Sid said. "Riku, Sabrina, you unlocked those Keyholes within Sora's dreams. Therefore, it stands to reason that you both have the power to awaken Sora's heart."

"You want them to dive back into Sora's sleep?" Mickey asked. "But Master, Sora's heart is down in the darkness abyss. If they're not careful, they might just get trapped down there with them. No...i'll go instead."

Yen Sid walked up to him. "And perhaps you may even succeed, Mickey. But there is no denying Riku and Sabrina stands the better chance, having dived into Sora's heart as long as they have."

Sabrina and Riku looked around and then they smiled. "Mickey, we really appreciate it...but we'll go wake Sora up." Riku told him.

"Riku..." Mickey looked at him.

Sabrina giggled quietly. "Look at his face...sleeping like nothing's wrong...like there's nothing even to worry about."

Riku chuckled. "He's always been like that. The four of us would agree to work on the raft, and then this guy would go take a nap on the beach." He looked at Sabrina. "Then she would go get him, but every time, I see her sitting down next to Sora, not getting him to move."

"I don't know how he does it to make me not want to work on the raft." Sabrina shrugged.

Riku laughed and turned to the others. "You see, it's my job to keep him on my toes." He glanced at Sabrina. "And in some cases, her." He teased, earning a playful elbow to the chest. "Besides, what kind of Keyblade Master sleeps through his test? I'm doing it for me, too. Not only did Sabrina save me...Sora did too. He needs me...no...he needs us."

Mickey nodded. "There's something real strong that binds us to each other. Even in the darkness, you both can reach him. All you gotta do is follow that connection!"

"Gee, we're all connected to Sora." Goofy said.

"You said it!" Donald exclaimed...and then Kyurem came out of his Pokeball and just nodded in agreement.

"Wait, I didn't call you out..." Latias looked at him.

"And if the darkness gets ya, I promise I'll bail you out." Lea told them. "'Dark Rescue' is my middle name."

"Guys...thanks." Sabrina nodded. "The three of us will be back soon." She told them as a gate appeared in front of the sleeping Sora, as they took out their Keyblades and aimed at the gate, then they disappeared.

Sabrina and Riku woke up in a dark abyss. "This abyss...are we in Sora's dream?" Riku wondered as they looked around, and then Sabrina noticed something coming up.

"Riku!" She exclaimed as Riku turned to see Ven's armor looking at them.

"What?" Riku looked at it in surprised.

**The Eye of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

Sabrina summoned Radiant Smasher while Riku took out Way to the Dawn as they ran to Ven's Armor and slashed it, but it blocked and slashed them both really fast. "FIRE!" Sabrina yelled, using Firaga while Riku used Blizzaga Pursuit on the armor.

Ven's Armor slashed multiple times then slashed Sabrina away, but she Aerial Recovered then used Strike Raid, but it matrixed the Keyblade, however...when it came back up, Riku used Ars Arcanum before it could even get a chance to counter, then using Aerial Slam as Sabrina jumped up with Riku and slashed it down together.

Riku and Sabrina ran to the armor and slashed it, but it blocked and then slashed them away, then slashing Sabrina several times before kicking her away, then she used Curaga. "FREEZE!" They both yelled together as they used Triple Blizzaga on it.

The armor disappeared and then some blobs of some sort rained down at them, forcing them to run away from it, and when the blobs disappeared, the armor appeared right behind Riku and slashed him away, then Sabrina using Ars Arcanum before it could hit her while Riku used Curaga. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled, using Dark Firaga to blast it away.

Suddenly, the armor glowed and disappeared, using what looked like Riku's Dark Aura. "Two can play that game!" Riku exclaimed. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled and used Dark Aura as well as Sabrina could only watch the two clashing.

"I wish I can do that." She sighed, watching them and then after tons of clashing, Riku slashed it down to the ground.

"Finish it!" He yelled as Sabrina nodded and ran right to the armor, using Zantetsuken.

Cracks appeared all over the armor, then it completely shattered, as Sora fell out of it. "Sora!" Sabrina exclaimed as she and Riku tried to catch him, but he was swallowed into the darkness as the platform returned back into Sora's Dive to the Heart.

The Dark Keyblade returned to the Kingdom Key as Riku picked it up and looked at Sabrina, nodding. "We'll find you, Sora." He said as a Keyhole appeared as they jumped up and fired a beam of light from their Keyblades to the Keyhole.

**Distant From You... (Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

They then appeared on the dock of Destiny Islands as they looked at the sunset, but as they turned around, Roxas was in front of them. "Roxas?" Sabrina asked.

"What is it that you're so afraid of?" Roxas asked.

Riku and Sabrina thought about it and looked at him. "Losing something that's important." They both said, then Roxas disappeared.

"Huh...weird." Sabrina muttered as they walked along the beach, and then Ven appeared. "Roxas...?"

"No...I don't think it's Roxas." Riku told her. Looks like him though...

"What is the one thing you care about more than anything else?" Ven asked.

They thought about it. "Our close friends." They both replied and then Ven disappeared.

"What is going on?" Riku wondered and then they saw someone sitting on a tree on the small island as they walked up to see Xion sitting alone.

"Who are you?" He asked, then noticing a tear running down Sabrina's cheek. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"Huh?" Sabrina noticed the tear and wiped it off. "Where did that come from?"

Xion looked at Sabrina. _Xarina...i'm sorry._ She thought and then looked at them both. "Riku...Sabrina...what do you wish?"

"More questions..." Riku muttered. "All right..." He leaned on the tree as Sabrina hopped on it and sat down next to Xion.

This feels so familiar... Sabrina thought while they were thinking about what they wished. "We wish...to recover something important that we lost." They both said and then the whole place glowed as they were back on the beach, looking at the water.

"Hmm?" Riku noticed a bottle floating down towards them. "What's this?" He wondered as he picked up as he and Sabrina looked at it.

"You were not the visitors I expected." A voice said as they turned to see Ansem the Wise walking up to them.

"DiZ!" Riku exclaimed. "I mean...Ansem the Wise."

"What are you doing here?" Sabrina asked.

"Perhaps I wanted to atone for events of the past, even if no apology can undo the harm I have wrought. I felt...that I ought to leave at least something behind. So I digitized myself and my research, and hid them within Sora." He explained.

"So this is...data?" Riku asked.

"Yes. A clue, I hope, to finding yourselves or your lost friends in your hour of need. The heart has always been quick to grow. Each exposure to light, to the natural world, to other people, shapes this most malleable part inside of us. Nobodies are not different from us in that manner."

He looked at Sabrina. "You and Sora were the only ones able to return to your human form without destroying your Nobodies. That is a statement to the love in your hearts for other people, and the bonds that tie them together. Perhaps, you both have the power to bring back the hearts and existences of those connected to the both of you...to recreate people we thought were lost to us forever. Our most precious treasures...even an empty puppet...the trees of the forest, and the petals on the wind...there are hearts around us everywhere we look."

He looked back to the water. "And it does not take superhuman powers to see them. Surely we remember as children the way our hearts made everything seem so shiny, and perfect. You and Sora have a heart like that...uncorrupted, willing to see the good before the bad. When you both see the heart in something, it then becomes real. When a connection seems broken, you may have the power to mend it. You both have touched countless hearts, accepted them, and saved them."

Tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks while smiling, as Riku took notice of this. "And some of those hearts have never left you. Whether they fell into the darkness or were trapped there...whether they sleep in the darkness of your brother's heart, or were welcomed into its warmth, they can be saved. All you and Sora need to do is be yourselves and follow wherever it is that your hearts take you. It is the best and only way. The rest is in there."

"All right. Thanks." Riku nodded.

"Of course. Now why is it that you two are here?"

Sabrina wiped the tears from her eyes. "We needed to wake Sora up."

Ansem looked at them. "Don't tell me he's gone to sleep again...this time without his sister?"

"Yeah, what'll we do with him?" Riku chuckled, while Sabrina giggled.

"What, indeed?" He chuckled. "Never fear. Sora is safe."

"Huh?"

"He's not here. You see, by defeating the Nightmare imprisoning Sora, you freed him."

Sabrina's and Riku's eyes widened. "You mean...the Sora wrapped in that black phantom?"

"Then, you came here, and you were questioned by three young people. That was the final key to awaken him." He looked at them with a smile. "Sora is awake. You can go home now."

"Really?" Riku asked. "Thank you." He said while summoning the Kingdom Key and Sabrina summoning Master Oathkeeper as they aimed at the Keyhole, firing beams of light at it as they floated upwards.

"Wait a moment. I do not believe you ever told me your names."

Sabrina and Riku looked at him before smiling. "It's Riku."

"And it's Sabrina." She said as they flew up together.

Back in the tower, Yen Sid, Mickey, Lea, Latias, Mew and Asuna were looking down at their bodies, and then Sabrina and Riku woke up. "Riku! Sabrina!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Sora!" They both jumped awake.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey, Donald! Come on, you're hogging it all!"

"Aw, calm down, Sora and drink your tea!" Donald told him, while across the table, Kirito was laughing himself sick with Goofy.

"Gawrsh, it sure is yummy!" Goofy chuckled.

"Hey!" Riku caught their attention as Sora turned around wearing the most goofiest glasses ever, which caused Latias and Asuna to laugh hysterically.

Sora took off the party hat and glasses. "Riku...Sabrina..." He smiled and tackled them into a hug. "You're safe!"

"Uh, wait a second...haven't we gotten this backwards?" Sabrina asked.

"And why are you having a tea party?" Riku added.

"You're safe, you guys!" Sora exclaimed, hugging them again while ignoring their questions.

"Oh never mind." Riku muttered.

"You okay? Feeling all right?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, I've never been better. I was watching what was going on inside my dream and I could hear your voices the whole time. Thanks guys." He smiled, hugging them again and looked at everyone else. "Thanks, everybody!"

Mew circled around Sora and Sabrina in happiness, Latias and Asuna giggling, Mickey, Lea and Kirito chuckling and Yen Sid stroking his beard. "Oh yeah!" Sora looked at him. "Did we pass the test?"

Yen Sid nodded. "You performed truly admirably, the three of you."

**Magical Mystery**

The three of them smiled before they ran off to the front of Yen Sid's desk, the others standing behind Yen Sid, said master sitting in his chair and Lea leaning on a bookshelf. Yen Sid cleared his throat. "More than anything, I am grateful to have you back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. And I am grateful to Lea, whose spontaneous actions turned the tides." He said as Lea chuckled.

"I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test." He apologized. "This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power."

He looked at the three of them. "Sora, Sabrina, Riku, you all deserve the honor. However, two of you braved the realm of sleep again to unlock the final Keyhole and save a friend. Riku and Sabrina, I name you both our new true Keyblade Masters."

Sabrina's eyes widened while Riku blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Sora, on the other hand...was really excited. "Way to go, you two!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around them. "I knew you were going to pass with flying colors! This is just so awesome!"

"Gee, Sora, you're kinda acting like it's you that passed." Goofy said.

"I told ya Sora still needed practice." Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed.

"Really...we're both...Keyblade Masters?" Riku asked as Sora nodded at the both of them.

"Congratulations, you two!" Mickey smiled while Asuna and Latias hugged Sabrina.

"Mew mew!" Mew exclaimed, hovering above Sabrina.

"Thanks..." Sabrina smiled. "I owe it..." Riku cleared his throat at her. "Oh, sorry...WE owe it our friends."

"That's better." Riku chuckled, winking at her.

"Ah, I'll catch up with ya in no time flat." Lea told them.

"What? You wanna be a Keyblade Master?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I mean, I came here to learn how to wield one."

"YOU?!" Sora, Sabrina and Riku looked at him in shock.

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was gonna come swooping in, Keyblade in hand! But I just couldn't get mine to materialize..." He extended his hand. "Must be in the snap of the wrist or something..." He muttered and then his Keyblade appeared. "Oh..."

"WHOA!" They all yelled, even Yen Sid was amazed.

_Outside..._

"Do ya have to go?" Goofy asked.

"Well...I did doze off...I just have some stuff to take care of." Sora replied.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I won't be long."

"Be careful." Mickey told him.

"Very careful." Sabrina said.

"Right. See you soon." Sora smiled as the Keyhole appeared as he summoned his Keyblade and fired a beam of light, disappearing.

Sora woke up and saw that he was in Traverse Town. "Good. I was hoping this world was still here...but where are they?" He wondered and then he heard the familiar cute whining as he turned to see Meow Wow running up to him. "There!" He exclaimed as it jumped up and tackled him, causing him to move back and bump into a Kooma Panda while Meow Wow was licking him, then a Necho Cat showed up, followed by a Komory Bat...and then he was joined by every Spirit. "Thanks! You're the best!"

_Meanwhile..._

**Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep)**

At Castle Oblivion, in the Chamber of Waking, Ven was still sleeping...but then, he smiled a little.

**The darkness awakens**

Xehanort was looking out in the water. "This world is just too small."

**The light in the darkness**

Aqua was looking out at the water in the realm of darkness.

**Leads to the last key**

**Magical Mystery**

"Sora's late. Do ya think he's okay?" Goofy asked as Donald sighed. "Gawrsh, Lea sure hurried back to Radiant Garden, and now Master Yen Sid's sending Riku away, too, on some mystery errand." Donald sighed again. "Ya think we'll ever get to do something important?"

Donald noticed something as he hopped up as Goofy looked up. "Oh! Welcome back, Riku!" Goofy sat back up. "Hey, wait..." He looked and their eyes widened.

Sabrina was leaning on a wall as Mew was playfully flying around the room while Latias, Asuna and Kirito were sitting down on the floor, just chatting things up. "The Keyblade Wars of yore plunged the true Kingdom Hearts into darkness, and the X-Blade was shattered. But the light still shining in the hearts of children rebuilt the world that we know today. And the light from the broken X-Blade was then divided into seven, to protect the number of pure hearts into the world."

"Pure lights..." Mickey folded his arms. "They're...the princesses of heart."

"Indeed. Those seven pure hearts form the very source of all light in the world. If they are lost, the world will again give way to shadow. Thus, even if we deliberately avoid finding our seven lights to avert another Keyblade War, Xehanort will still target the seven princesses in order to forge the X-Blade."

Sabrina looked at Yen Sid. "So...there's gonna be a clash between seven lights and fourteen darknesses...and there's nothing we can do to avoid triggering the Keyblade War?"

"To protect the seven pure hearts, we will need a lot of lights strong enough to stand against the fourteen darknesses."

"So...we're missing one guardian of light." Mickey muttered.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Sabrina said, as Mickey and Yen Sid looked at her. "You know this girl...Aria?"

"Yeah, one of my friends...why?" Mickey asked.

"Well you see...her heart is inside of me." She explained.

"What?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Yen Sid stroked his beard. "I was wondering why I was feeling another presence in the room besides your Nobody the first time we met." He mused.

"Is there...by any chance to bring her back? It all makes sense that long ago when I was just a little girl. I'm not saying I want to get rid of her, I just...want to see her again."

Yen Sid folded his arms. "Unfortunately, I do not."

Suddenly, something flashed in front of them, gathering everyone's attention as a lone girl appeared before them, Sabrina's and Yen Sid's eyes widening. "Mavis?!" They exclaimed.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Master Mavis, what brings you here from the dead?" Yen Sid asked.

"I came here to aid you in this upcoming Keyblade War." She replied.

"But how?" Sabrina asked.

Mavis looked at her. "I was the one that brought Aria to Magnolia in the first place." She explained. "I wanted to tell her something so I had to transport her to Tenrou Island after she rescued the kids and Lucy. After that, during her battle with one of the Unversed, Igneel and I came down to the Keyblade Graveyard and she used our battle to defeat the Unversed."

"What's an Unversed?" Latias asked, getting up.

"Creatures that don't exist anymore, they used to belong to someone who tried to merge with Aria's brother to become the X-Blade, but he failed. After I went inside Aria, I thought we could get him out of him but...unfortunately...he killed her right in front of Master Aqua."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Now it all makes sense...why her heart is inside of me."

"There is a way to reawaken her." Mavis said.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's simple...you just have to-" A door closing interrupted her. "Hmm?" She turned to see Riku.

"Uh...am I interrupting something?"

"Oh no, it's fine." Mavis dismissed it. "I'll wait."

"Okay." Riku said, looking at Yen Side. "I brought you the 'guest' you asked for but...you never said why." He side stepped as Sabrina's and Mickey's eyes widened.

"I have come to learn that you, too, can wield a Keyblade. I am glad you are here...Kairi."

**Next time...on Kingdom Hearts.**

**Hikari – Orchestra (Kingdom Hearts)**

"I know it's considered meddling." Yen Sid muttered. "But what choice do we have at the moment? We need to bring them here."

"Natsu?" Happy asked, seeing him pick up Aria's Fairy Love Keyblade. "What's going on?"

"Happy...there's something I need to tell you."

"You think you can just get away with this?" Mavis glared.

"Why yes, I think I can." Xehanort smirked.

"TABOO: MAZE OF LOVE!"

"Roxas? Why am I seeing two of you?" Xarina asked.

"Oh! I know that kid! His name's...uh..." Lea blinked. "Damnit..."

"Your Keyblade is truly fascinating." Even said, looking at Lea's Keyblade.

"I swore I would kill whoever destroyed Aria..." Natsu muttered, looking at the Keyblade in his hand.

"Lucario! Aura Sphere!" Rosa exclaimed.

"PEACH! WILL YOU JUST STOP FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND AND JUST LISTEN TO ME?!" Palutena snapped.

"Moon tiara...action!"

"For the love of Fairy Tail, Peach...would you just stop being such a blonde and just ACT like a normal Princess of Heart?!" Mavis exclaimed.

"You think you're all that now that you're a Keyblade Master? As if."

"Terra!" Aqua exclaimed.

"You have such pretty eyes."

"Stop flirting with me, Xehanort." Aria glared. "Just because you're young doesn't mean I'm into you. I love Terra, not you."

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sabrina yelled.

Latias sighed. "This is getting worse..."

"MEW!" Xarina screamed.

"Kirito...call me crazy but I'm about to do something incredible."

"Okay, you're crazy."

"Not literally!"

"Am I looking into a real-life mirror?" Ven asked, looking right at Roxas.

Hayner turned around. "Who in the heck are you?"

"Xion."

"I suppose we can help you in your Keyblade training..." Ienzo muttered.

"Seven of light...fourteen of darkness...together, we can forge the X-Blade!"

"I'm not into some weird fancy blade." Peach said.

"Oh my god, do you EVEN listen to yourself?" Reimu asked.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"

"Mind if I have a smoooooch from the Goddess of Light?" Taurus asked

"Lucy, you have the weirdest celestial spirits."

"Tell me about it..." Lucy muttered.

"I knew one day you'd drop by for a visit...Xehanort." Yen Sid muttered.

"LIGHT!" Sora yelled.

Sabrina and Aria closed their eyes. "Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! FAIRY GLITTER!"

**Kingdom Hearts III**  
>===================================================================================================<p>

**If you were wondering...those were scenes from KH 3 - Sabrina's Story. Why wait for KH III to come out when you just do it yourself?**


End file.
